


Дракон и медведь

by RoksiG



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Альтернативная история с внезапно выжившим персонажем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: В решающий момент король Вортиген не смог пожертвовать дочерью. Судьба девушки в руках нового короля и его советников. Выбрано оптимальное решение, с которым ей приходится согласиться — но не смириться. Не веря, что новый король является истинным наследником Пендрагонов, Катия считает себя последней из рода/





	1. Chapter 1

— Зачем им нужна была тысяча мальчиков? Почему именно мальчиков?

Королеве было не по себе на аудиенции короля и его совета и северных воинственных гостей. Круглый выступающий живот выдавал её особое деликатное положение. Не считая служанок, подносивших еду и питье, она была единственной женщиной на этом собрании. Ей с детства внушили, что там, где мужчины обсуждают важные дела, женщинам положено молчать, и подавать голос только тогда, когда к ним обращаются. Может, отец хотел от неё совершенно другого, когда требовал от неё присутствия на всех решающих советах, на которых Катия откровенно скучала? Она жалела, что не вникала в то, что происходило, а предпочитала игры и шалости, которые, чем она становилась старше, тем более раздражали отца. Но как не похоже было все происходящее на строгие, полные достоинства приемы отца, когда он, гордо восседая на королевском троне, решал важные государственные дела. Он делал это сам! Не опираясь на чье-то мнение. Тем более на мнение каких-то мужланов.

«И вообще! Это не королевское собрание!» — Катия держала лицо, но в душе негодовала. — «Это сборище бандитов в притоне! Хотя чему удивляться, зная, откуда явился узурпатор!».

Сэр Персиваль уплетал мясо в то время, когда его король произносил речь. Конечно же, это могло считаться верхом неуважения, но никому не было дела. Даже сэру Бедиверу, который был старшим в этой несуразной компании, а соответственно, более умудренным. Тот, кто должен был служить залогом порядка, сам же вел себя не совсем достойно, усевшись на край стола. Да и сам Артур вел себя вовсе не с достоинством короля. Он не сидел на месте, жестикулировал, выходил навстречу этим жутковатым викингам, как будто после этой встречи они стали его закадычными друзьями. Половина стола была свободна, потому стоило ожидать, что новых союзников пригласят разделить пищу. Какая беспечность! О таких друзьях отец говорил, что следует держать их близко, на расстоянии острия меча. Но никак не брататься! Раскрывая руки для объятий, в рукаве они могут прятать нож. Правда, кому было дело до мудрости исчезнувшего короля. Если бы Катия услышала хоть одно дурное слово против короля Вортигерна, она бы выступила на его защиту. Однако Артур не спешил поносить предшественника. Он его даже не упоминал. Только по его словам получалось так, что все, что делал и решал Вортигерн, было неправильным.

Даже не так! Эти пришлые желали, чтобы даже память о прошлом короле исчезла, как исчез он сам. Пришлые были живучие как сорняк или как упорный плющ, лезущий вверх несмотря ни на какие преграды и разрушающий стены крепкого замка. И как с ними бороться, если опыта маловато, а руки и голос слабы? И все же, её услышали…

— Миледи, вам нехорошо? — полушепотом спросил сэр Уильям. Из всего собрания он вел себя наиболее спокойно и благородно, больше слушал, чем говорил.

Катия неопределенно кивнула — и в этом жесте не было ни лжи, ни правды. Ребенок усиленно пинался, как будто раньше срока собирался вырваться наружу.

Артур замолчал, а неловкую паузу вдруг заполнил громогласный голос гостя.

— Может, ваши женщины сразу по трое рожают, госпожа? — заявил седобородый северный гость. — У вас товар — у нас есть куда его пристроить. И ваша казна полна, и мы не в убытке.

— Так больше не будет! — снова вступил в переговоры Артур.

Почувствовав, что кто-то помогает ей подняться, придерживая за локти, Катия позволила ему это сделать и обернулась. Это был сэр Уильям. Ей бы хотелось сказать «верный сэр Уильям», но, как и все в этом зале, он был сторонником Артура, а услужливость к Катии была лишь знаком вежливости.

Сэр Уильям фактически из рук в руки передал свою королеву одной из её фрейлин — Кей, которую вряд ли можно было величать титулом леди. Как оказалось, Катия ошиблась, считая себя единственной женщиной на совете. Эта наглая особа Кей стояла где-то за спинами — наблюдала, слушала. Огромная честь для женщины с весьма сомнительной репутацией оказаться в свите королевы. Чего хотел добиться этим Артур? Унизить дочь врага? Показать, что её место теперь — среди женщин публичного дома?

Катиа проговорила слова извинения, спрашивая разрешения удалиться. Кажется, никто не собирался её останавливать. Почти насильно, почти добровольно Кей выводила свою хозяйку из зала. Меньше всего Катия желала бы принять помощь от этой женщины. Только чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки былой грации, её локоть был просто необходим.

— Осторожней, госпожа, — предупредила о ступеньке неугодная служанка. — Вы сегодня такая бледная. Всё время молчите. Не заболели?

— Больше чем полгода уже больна. Заражена сорным семенем, — лениво огрызнулась Катия. Это было уже почти развлечением: указывать место и надеяться вызвать раздражение у новых служанок. Если бы они начали дерзить в ответ, тогда она прогнала бы их с легким сердцем и никакими приказами или уговорами не позволила бы больше приблизиться к себе. С юной, вечно перепуганной, почти безответной Гарет игра была довольно скучной, а вот с Кей напоминала поединок. Не стоило расслабляться и опускать щиты, ведь враг не упустит возможности этим воспользоваться.

— Вы хотели знать, зачем Вортигерну нужно было каждый год избавляться от тысяч и тысяч мальчиков? — негромко произнесла Кей. — Ему важно было, чтобы исчез один. А он выжил. Тот самый сорняк…

Катия вскрикнула, но не от возмущения, а от волны боли, прокатившейся от поясницы до низа живота и ставшей нестерпимой.

— Что ты ей сказала? — грозно накинулась на обидчицу королевы Элейн — одна из её первых фрейлин, бывшая при Катии, когда она еще была принцессой.

— Я все еще здесь! — осадила Катия верную подругу, забывшую об уважении в своем желании защитить.

Хотя есть ли в их время понятие «верность»? Утром Катия наблюдала, как Элейн перемигивалась с еще одним приспешником Артура — сэром Тристаном. А в душе её хозяйки занозой саднила боль от предательства Мэгги.

Для Катии Мэгги была более чем наставницей и подругой. К тому же принцесса оказалась достаточно наблюдательной, чтобы заметить, что отец ценил эту женщину более чем умную и ловкую служанку. Он оказался обманут её добротой, пониманием и мнимой преданностью. Также как и Катия, которая совсем не возражала, чтобы однажды Мэгги стала для отца больше, чем любовницей. А Мэгги все эти годы, улыбаясь и протягивая правую руку, в левой за спиной держала нож. Ждала удобного момента… Планировала заговор… Однажды она пропала, и именно так отец объяснил её исчезновение. Он не хотел вдаваться в подробности, что там произошло, и как дальше сложилась судьба Мэгги. Катия же не стала бередить его рану, сделав вид, что готова легко забыть предательницу, выбросить из головы и из сердца. Она помнила, как становился печален отец, когда она еще ребенком расспрашивала его, куда делись мама и Гвидр…

Боль, которая было начала отступать, накатила снова. Казалось, что внутри её тела катился вниз огромный камень, а острая пика пробивала позвоночник. Катия едва не взвыла и посчитала не зазорным чуть ли не навалиться на Кей, чтобы не сползти на пол. Та выдержала, к тому же ей пришла на помощь Олвейн, еще одна из её подруг по прошлой жизни.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивала Кей.

Если бы она или кто-то другой из свиты добавили: «Через это проходят все женщины», то Катия точно бы взвыла и зарычала как разъяренный зверь.


	2. Chapter 2

Всего только одну ночь Катия и Артур делили ложе.

«Через это проходят все женщины. Никто пока не умер», — напутствовала и подбадривала Катию накануне важного события завершающего брачную церемонию одна из ее подруг Олвейн.

— Если не зажиматься, то может даже быть приятно, — советовала Элейн, и, смутившись, осекшись, добавила, — мне так говорили.

Самое забавное, Артур не собирался требовать от жены близости. Что стоило поддаться на его уловку и изобразить, что все было, когда на самом деле ничего не было? Наверно, Катии просто претило пойти на сделку с врагом. Еще голос отца — верный признак сумасшествия — после пережитых тревог говорил в её голове. Еще страх какой-то непонятной ей ловушки… Еще… Неважно, чем она руководствовалась, заставив Артура завершить брачный договор. Он не стал отказываться.

Потом, когда все закончилоь, растерянная Катия, напрасно оглядывала пол возле кровати, пытаясь найти свою пропавшую неизвестно куда сорочку, чтобы скрыть наготу. Занятие казалось довольно глупым, так как после всего происшедшего никаких секретов на её теле для мужа не было. И все же Катия была в смятении. Несомненно, Артур познал не одну женщину, был опытен в постельных забавах и, как оказалось, не эгоистичен, чтобы думать только о своем удовольствии. Но он не был колдуном, чтобы очаровать Катию настолько, чтобы она забыла, что он — тот, кто отнял у неё все. То, что произошло между ними, было не просто приятным. Несмотря на некоторую боль, ей не хватило совсем немного, чтобы почувствовать восторг полета птицы. Сердце еще не вошло в свой привычный ритм, а Катия уже начинала себя ненавидеть за слабость к похоти и распущенность, которую раньше в себе не могла и предположить.

— Такая горячая. Такая жадная и требовательная, — Артур по-свойски положил Катии ладонь на поясницу и даже попытался сжать то, что находилось ниже.

Она вскочила, как будто он не приласкать пытался, а ударить кнутом. Зато нашла отлетевшую на несколько ярдов сорочку и проворно её надела.

— Достаточно! Брак заключен! Больше не надо притворяться!

— Ах, так! — Катия через плечо покосилась на мужа. Тот даже не думал прикрываться, вальяжно раскинувшись на кровати. — Если ты так дотошно относишься к нашему договору, то будь добра выполнять его до конца.

— Что еще? — хрипло проговорила она, все еще не поворачиваясь.

— Когда-нибудь мне понадобится законный наследник.

Катии не нашлось, что ответить. По закону она теперь была чуть ли не его собственностью. Король вправе требовать от неё исполнения долга, чтобы она об этом не думала.

— Как прикажешь, — нашла в себе силы проговорить Катия, и её плечи и голова предательски опустились.

— Иди в кровать, — он и приказал. А потом, видимо, наслаждаясь потерянным видом Катии, загнанной, как зверь в ловушку, добавил: — на сегодня было достаточно. Не бойся, больше тебя не трону, если сама не начнешь приставать. Или думаешь всю ночь так простоять?

Вот это было бы точно глупо. Тем более Катии уже нечего было защищать от этого несносного типа с манерами и деликатностью медведя. В то время как Артур занимал большую часть кровати, она скромно пристроилась на самом краю, повернувшись спиной к мужу, чтобы не видеть самодовольного выражения на его лице. Ей надо было подумать, как договориться с узурпатором, чтобы получить толику свободы. Тогда… Катия не могла сказать, что будет «тогда».

«Папа! Папа! Что мне делать?» — взывала она. Но голос единственного родного ей человека молчал.

К счастью для Катии, Артур согласился практически со всеми её условиями и выдвинул только одно свое: к себе в свиту она возьмет двух его протеже, при этом старые фрейлины могут остаться при ней. Катия не противилась, хоть и понимала, что новенькие будут при ней скорее шпионами, а не наперсницами. В свою очередь, она вытребовала себе право выгнать любую из них, если они проявят неуважение к ней как к хозяйке. Артур не нашелся, что возразить.

Обозначив правила, Катия решила проверить границу той свободы, которую предоставляли ей захватчики. её дом, её родной Камелот, несмотря на новую власть, все еще стоял, только штандарты с золотым соколом короля Вортигерна уже сняли. Зато новый король оказался достаточно честолюбив, чтобы вывесить свои знамена, вот только голову с собственным гербом он не ломал. Артур — значит медведь. Вот и красовался теперь на единственном пока что в замке штандарте шагающий увалень.

Увидев такую картину, Катия презрительно фыркнула:

— Он желает показать всему миру, что пришел самозванец? На гербах Пендрагонов никогда не было никаких медведей. И у короля Утера никогда не было сына по имени Артур.

Единственного ребенка короля Утера и леди Игрейны, друга Катии по детским играм, её кузена и обещанного ей мужа, звали Гвидр. Многое что могло забыться — их ссоры и совместные радости, маленькие секреты, — но не это. Отец сказал, что Гвидр никогда больше не вернется. Отец никогда не врал. И это Катии следовало доказать.

— Это Люси дала ему имя Артур, — Катия даже удивилась, услышав голос своей новой дамы. Катия подозревала, что она немая. В отличие от статной остроязыкой черноглазой смуглянки Кей, кипевшей жизнью, белокурая, миниатюрная Гарет, с её светлой кожей, тонкими острыми чертами лица, больше походила на эльфа, заблудившегося в мире людей. Несмотря на то, что Артур вытащил её из трущоб, девушка оказалась довольно разборчива. Элейн поведала как забавную историю, что Гарет ни в какую не хотела идти в королевскую свиту, предпочтя должность посудомойки на кухне. В первый же день, перебив часть посуды и чуть не устроив пожар, она была выдворена оттуда с прозвищем «Белоручка» и все же прикреплена к Катие, хотели ли они обе этого или нет. Можно было только представить, как она смогла выжить в трущобах, но то, что она слишком восторгалась Артуром, не могло остаться незамеченным. Она с такой нежностью говорила о его прошлом и знала столько подробностей, хотя вряд ли по возрасту могла наблюдать их собственными глазами. — Он был завернут в медвежью шкуру и похож на медвежонка.

— Скажи, он спал с тобой? — прервала её Катия, точно не нуждавшаяся в подобных откровениях.

Гарет вздрогнула и словно на мгновение потеряла возможность дышать. И тут в разговор вступила Кей:

— Не все рождаются в золотых колыбелях. Но и счастливчиков судьба может бросить в грязь.

— О ком ты? — решила добавить и свое слово Элейн.

— Конечно же, о короле Артуре, — нетерпеливо прервала Катия зарождающуюся стычку. В её ближайшие планы не входило быть арбитром в ссоре собственных дам. Ничто так не проясняет мысли и не разгоняет тоску, как конная прогулка. Лламрей, серая кобылка, не знавшая другого седока, кроме Катии, после того, как её приручили к седлу, уже застоялась в стойле.

С поручением к конюху была специально отправлена Белоручка — просто проверить, как быстро она справится с таким легким заданием. Новость, принесенная Гарет, ввела Катию в замешательство: Лламрей была занята, как раз сейчас её объезжал сам король.

Катия не подумала внести в их договор с Артуром пункт о единоличном владении Лламрей. Это было как-то вполне естественно и безоговорочно. Недоразумение требовало выяснений. За этим, сопровождаемая свитой, она и отправилась к мужу.

Одно удовольствие было смотреть, как упрямилась Лламрей под незнакомым всадником, но Катия пришла не злорадствовать, а отвоевывать свое. Однако Артур вернул ей её же аргумент: на конюшне достаточно лошадей.

Глупец требовал урока. Когда Катия потребовала подготовить для неё отцовского жеребца по имени Кабал, она прекрасно отдавала себе отчет в том, что делает.

Кабал был воистину великаном среди своих сородичей. Угольно-черный, без единого светлого пятнышка, конь казался грозным и неукротимым. Это впечатление было обманчивым. Кабал был достаточно смирным… Если только рядом с ним не было других лошадей.

Пока конюх разогревал жеребца, Катия с досадой наблюдала, как смиряясь, её Лламрей становится все более послушной. Настало время и Катии показать свои навыки.

Непривычно было только десяток первых ударов сердца. Катия была уверена, что никто даже не заметил несколько мгновений её нерешительности. Она ловко задавала ритм скакуну и заметила интерес Артура. Пока никто не успел предупредить короля о привычках вороного коня — любимца прошлого короля, Катия ударила его в бока, через плечо крикнув:

— Поймай, если сможешь.

Расчет оказался верным. Чуть оглянувшись, Катия заметила, что Артур бросился в погоню. И если бы она пожелала, то навряд ли он одержал бы победу в этом состязании. Дорога и все её препятствия были ей хорошо знакомы: с холма — резко вниз, потом вверх, разлапистый корень, через который Калеб легко перепрыгнул. Зато ветвь развесистого дерева чуть не наказала отчаянную всадницу за самонадеянность: если на Лламрей достаточно было слегка пригнуться, то на Калебе Катии пришлось чуть ли не к его гриве припасть. Избежав опасности, всадница еще более поддалась азарту. Артур преодолел все препятствия и продолжал преследование. У Катии мелькнула шальная мысль, что пожелай она выманить его и сдать врагам — лучше момента не найти. Впрочем, если не ловушку, то одно испытание захватчику — а еще, как оказалось, конокраду — предстояло пройти. Катия перестала подгонять коня. Артур, уверенный, что загнал противника, настигал. Они почти поравнялись, и вот настало время дать волю лошадиной природе.

Калеб означало «заговор». Королевский конь был особым, но особым не статью. Он был одиночкой, презирал своих собратьев и держался всегда особняком. А тем более он был разгорячен гонкой. Когда рядом с ним оказался его сородич, он, не подчиняясь удилам, вывернул шею, прижал уши и попытался куснуть соперника.

Лламрей означало «взбрыкивающая». Катия знала, что лошадь под Артуром не останется в долгу и, вильнув крупом, ответит на покушение. И это испытание фальшивый король не прошел, вылетев из седла. Правда, Катии самой пришлось испытать толику напряжения после резкого разворота Калеба. Но желудок от ужаса сжало совсем не от этого.

Катии никогда не доводилось видеть ярость лошади. Задние ноги Лламрей взвились вверх в резком рывке. Катия знала, что будет, а Артур нет. Удержаться в седле у него не было шансов. Он и не удержался. Упал на спину, и, в общем-то, довольно удачно — шею точно не сломал. Только на этом его злоключения не закончились. В Лламрей словно вселился демон. Она, вильнув задом, крутанулась и взбрыкнула снова, случайно или нет, едва не задев поверженного всадника. Следующий миг показал, что била лошадь намеренно и прицельно. Подпрыгнув, лошадь ударила снова, теперь точно целясь в голову.

Катия закричала. Только невероятной ловкостью и везением Артур увернулся от разящего копыта, откатившись в сторону. Не сумев убить врага, лошадь дальше действовала самым естественным для неё образом — бегством.

Лошадь стремительно улепетывала с места преступления. Артур медленно вставал — но все же ноги-руки его были на месте и шея не свернута. Катия, не отрываясь, смотрела на него.

— Фуууух… Неплохо… Тебе почти удалось стать вдовой… — тяжело выдыхая, посетовал Артур. — А дальше что?

Ответа не последовало. Как будто в истошный вопль ушел весь голос, и горло теперь, как ни сжималось, не могло выдавить ни звука. Руки дрожали, но пальцы намертво вцепились в повод. Катия приходила в себя и удивлялась: каким-то неимоверным усилием ей удалось удержать Калеба, отвести его в сторону от взбесившейся любимицы. Она все время была в безопасности, но чувствовала себя такой разбитой и потерянной, словно это над нею только что вознеслись копыта Лламрей.

— Хорошо, что все хорошо. Со мной. А ты как?

— Да… В порядке, — выдавила из себя Катия, голос получился неестественно высокий и тихий, как писк мышонка.

— Вот и ладно, — примирительно сказал Артур. Он подходил все ближе, шел слегка прихрамывая, но все-таки уверенно, а потом после всего показал удивительную ловкость, быстро забравшись на коня позади Катии.

Его руки, взявшие повод, в сущности, обнимали её талию. Калеб тронулся, никто его не подгонял, просто направлял обратно к дому. С каждым его мерным движением, тела всадников, которые и так почти прикасались, теснее прижимались друг к другу. После пережитого страха Катии было спокойно и одновременно тревожно. Словно при каждом сближении кожу пронзали меленькие искорки, такой чувствительной она стала, как будто на обоих не было одежд или, наоборот, одежды мешали.

Оставалось надеяться, что Артур не заметил глубокого дыхания спутницы, а если и почувствовал это, то списал это на пережитый ею страх. Конечно, все происходило слишком быстро, но, как и в первую их совместную ночь, Катия в мыслях бичевала себя за то, что не могла контролировать непонятное волнение перед незнакомцем. Или все же не таким уж и незнакомцем? Может, меч в камне действительно указал на него, того, кто жил в её памяти грустным добрым призраком?

Обернувшись так, что чуть шея не вывернулась, Катия попыталась взглянуть на мужа, отыскивая знак, позволивший бы ей утвердиться в том, о чем говорили все.

Артур приподнял и опустил брови, без слов задавая вопрос: «Что?».

— Я вспомнила, как в детстве мы с братом почти также чуть не подрались из-за игрушечной лошадки, — Катия снова повернула голову в обычное положение, показав Артуру затылок.

— И кто победил? — последовал естественный вопрос.

— Я. Хотя мне кажется, что мой соперник мне уступил, — если Артур и не мог увидеть подступившие слезы, Катию выдал дрогнувший голос.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Я не знал, что у тебя был брат.

«Конечно, не знал! — хотелось ответить ей. — Потому что ты — не он. Ты — не Гвидр».

Их уединение подходило к концу. Их настегал отряд, отправившийся на поиски сбежавшей королевской четы. Кто-то из них оказался достаточно проворным, чтобы поймать Лламрей. Или же глупышка сама бежала туда, где как ей казалось, она будет в безопасности.

— Ты должен показать Лламрей, кто её хозяин. Заберись на неё снова, — может, и не нуждался Артур в таком совете. Это было даже не наставление, скорее благословение. Артур благородно не стал упрекать Катию за её неудачную шутку, едва не стоившую ему жизни. Он заслуживал благодарности. А Лламрей, безусловно, заслуживала наказания…

— Я запомню. Это ведь не только с лошадьми действует.

От бесцеремонной наглости этого несносного человека Катия даже сбилась с мысли. В отличие от мужа, ей привили такт и воспитание, чтобы оставить его реплику без ответа. И все-таки хорошо, что приближающаяся свита была далеко, а к Артуру она находилась спиной. Она почувствовала, как кровь прилила ей к лицу, наверняка от возмущения, но у неё было время собраться с мыслями, подумать совсем не о том, на что наверняка намекал Артур. Подумать о Лламрей… Она, безусловно, заслуживала наказания. Только Катия никогда бы не позволила её тиранить. Тем более, если бы король решил, что лошадь дикая и непокорная, что попытки её приручить — пустое занятие. Но он не посмеет избавиться от неё, если она будет отдана ему как дар.

— С ней нужны терпение и ласка, — продолжала Катия.

— Я запомню, — пророкотал над её ухом Артур, и Катие показалось, что он опять говорил не о лошади. Она сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем закончить свою речь. Она вспомнила древний обряд, когда селения после долгих войн приходили к соглашению и заключали договор, подкрепляя его особым даром — животными, которые считались священными, а потому их не трогали, чтобы не гневить богов.

— Она — твоя. Это моя Корова мира.

Артур засмеялся, не зло, но заразительно. Катия и сама понимала, как необычно это прозвучало — лошадь-корова — и тихонько засмеялась вместе с ним.

Она вдруг получила надежду пусть не на любовь — в благородных династиях такой брак, какой был между её родителями, был великой редкостью, — а скорее на спокойствие и доверие.

Приключение, начавшееся с обиды и желания реванша, неожиданно стало приятным. Оно напоминало сон. А что есть сны, как не кратковременная иллюзия.

Иллюзия Катии развеялась тем же вечером. Все оказалось обманом: и желание нового правителя позаботиться о судьбе несчастной сироты, и стремление устранить возможность гражданской войны. Для них это было такой же мелочью, как и её чувства. Им нужна была земля! её земля! Но как же красиво они сплели сети лжи!

На королевском совете необходимо было присутствие Катии для решения какого-то важного и безотлагательного вопроса. Она восприняла новость тревожно. Зачем она нужна? Что могла подсказать искушенным мужам? Что разумное она может сказать мудрым мужам? Или же они хотят принудить её к чему-то противному. Они могли потребовать у неё отречься от отца. Этого Катия никак бы не позволила, ни под уговорами, ни под пытками.

Стоит ли гадать, если сама в скором времени все узнаешь. Чтобы не терять время понапрасну, а заодно отогнать тревогу, Катия занялась выбором наряда для грядущего собрания. Оказалось, что все её платья совершенно не подходят к её новому статусу замужней женщины, королевы. Ушла пора беспечности, нежных цветов и распущенных кос. Как ни крути, это неизбежно как приход за весной лета. Отвергнув несколько любимых платьев, Катия выбрала то, которое ни разу не надевала, так как оно выглядело слишком мрачным и строгим. Оно было цвета запекшейся крови, со скромной золотой вышивкой на рукавах и вороте. Олвейн уложила волосы хозяйки вокруг головы в прическу, напоминающую корону, а Кей поднесла зеркало. В его отражении Катия увидела незнакомку с чертами лица и фигурой как у неё. Она казалась такой взрослой и смелой — как прекрасный воин, готовый к любым испытаниям. И эти изменения ей нравились.

В тронный зал Катия входила уверенным шагом и, как бы ни было трудно, со сдержанным любопытством. Хотя теперь его следовало называть, наверно, Залом круглого стола. Холл казался несколько меньше из-за этого массивного предмета мебели. Стулья вокруг него были все одинаковые, так что оставалось загадкой, как кто узнавал, где его место. Может, по какому-то счету от короля, а король сам решает, где он сядет. Как ни пыталась Катия отыскать взглядом великолепное королевское кресло — не смогла. Зато свое место на совете нашла быстро. Все стулья были заняты, кроме одного, по правую руку от Артура. Несомненно, честь для женщины, пусть и королевы, если бы за этим не стоял какой-нибудь подвох.

Подвоха не было. Была дверца ловушки, которую узурпаторы церемонно и с пафосом захлопнули за спиной пойманной жертвы.

С той же беспристрастностью, с которой сэр Бедивер рассказывал Катии о двух путях её судьбы — замужестве или монастыре, теперь он оповещал её и присутствующих о волнениях в одной из провинций — Уэльсе. Хотя, со слов Бедивера, Уэльс не был провинцией. Это было королевство, но пока без правителя. Бедивер все подробно объяснил, скорее для неё, чем для присутствующих. Последний король Уэльса не оставил после себя сыновей. Его наследницей стала единственная дочь Эльза, мать Катии. Однако принцесса, еще в раннем возрасте обрученная, а позже ставшая женой одного из принцев Англии, больше ни разу не ступала на землю своего королевства. Отказалась она покидать мужа и потом. Печальные события для Уэльса давали возможность Англии объединить два королевства путем брака между следующими наследниками Уэльса и Англии.

Катии было горько, хотя она вроде бы радоваться была должна. Но было гадко, словно по её с любовью взращенному палисаднику потоптался отряд солдат. Её детская дружба с Гвидром оказалась всего лишь политическим союзом. Ничего удивительного, просто давно следовало забыть сказки и смыть радужную пелену с глаз. Только себя стоило винить, что она не желала знать таких элементарных вещей. Она хотела спросить, а что бы случилось тогда или несколькими годами спустя, если бы у её родителей родился еще ребенок — мальчик…

Она промолчала. Сэр Бедивер провозгласил, что теперь все зависело от Катии: принять, или эта ноша окажется для неё слишком тяжелой.

— Я не собираюсь отказываться от того, что мое по праву, — сказала она твердо и непреклонно. А пальцы до боли сжали подлокотник — нельзя выдавать свои чувства! Нельзя!

Именно такого ответа от неё и ждали. Дальше речь шла о налогах, о смуте на юге, о настороженных соседях. Катия слушала вполуха. Душой и мыслями она уже была в Уэльсе. Катия старалась сохранять невозмутимый вид, но, после данного согласия, вряд ли она кому-то была интересна. Может, только тому, кто желал получить от неё еще большую благосклонность.

— Катия, — Артур впервые назвал её по имени.

— Ваша милость… — впервые Катия назвала его уважительно, как положено по его нынешнему титулу.

— Я не лгал тебе.

— Но и правду не говорил. — Катия осеклась: если она хочет выжить, обмануть и наказать обманщиков, ей следует сдерживаться, показать им, что она наивна и безопасна. — Конечно же, для моего блага.

Получилось не очень искренне. Артур нахмурился. Затевать ссору, когда на них обращено столько глаз, было не разумно. Катия не заметила, что непроизвольно ускорила шаг. Артур тоже пошел быстрее, и они слегка оторвались от свиты.

— Снова пытаешься сбежать, принцесса?

Она остановилась и замерла, когда он коснулся её локтя. Как же ей хотелось развернуться и наградить его звонкой пощечиной. И все же она взяла себя в руки и вспомнила уроки Мэгги, которая пыталась привить девочке-сорванцу немного манер: «Женщинам не надо драться и размахивать кулаками, чтобы доказать свою силу. Будь мягкой как вода и нежной как шелк — и любой силач падет». Та девочка попробовала новый опыт на отце — и была восхищена результатом.

Все это было в прошлом, и все же… Вода сносит плотины, а шелк гладок и крепок, так что им можно и удушить…

— Я немного растеряна. Я думала, Уэльс — всего лишь дальняя провинция Англии… И вдруг… — тихо проговорила она и как бы невзначай приложила ладонь к груди Артура — как раз там, где должно было биться сердце. Потом она усилила голос, так, чтобы те, которые шествовали позади, слышали. — Ты же позволишь мне и дальше принимать участие в советах Круглого стола, как вашей королеве и хозяйке Уэльса? — дальше она снова заговорила тихо, как дышала, просто произнесла одними губами. — Я буду благодарна.

— Этой ночью, — ухмыльнулся её муж, придвигаясь почти вплотную.

Катия не ответила, просто опустила ресницы, что вполне можно было принять за согласие. Она отступила, Артур её не преследовал. Он стоял с таким видом, словно уже представлял её голой. Она представила его лицо, когда его распутные желания не осуществятся. Оно будет такое же кислое, как сейчас у сэра Бедивера?

В её покоях Катию ждал сюрприз. Милая Олвейн, желая подбодрить подругу, раздобыла целую миску сочных спелых вишен. И Катия щедро приказала отсыпать половину для мужа.

— Я же обещала его отблагодарить.

С этим подношением она отослала к нему Кэй, а Гарет пошла вслед за нею, чтобы сообщить Артуру, что этой ночью и несколько последующих ему закрыт вход в спальню Катии по самой естественной женской причине.

Теперь можно было лакомиться вишнями и болтать с подругами, как в старые добрые времена.

— Но это же ложь, — опасливо предупреждала Олвейн. — И это небольшая отсрочка. А что ты скажешь ему дальше?

— Это отсрочка на несколько месяцев. Ты не знала, что через два дня наш король покидает Камелот? Норманны после смены власти решили, что могут захватить север.

— И, может, норманны избавят нас от короля, — неудачно попыталась поддержать Катию Элейн, за что и была осаждена упреками.

— Не говори глупости!

— Сама не знаешь, что несешь.

Почти разом воскликнули Олвейн и Катия. Не то, чтобы она желала здравия мужу, но перспектива оказаться во власти северян, когда она беззащитна, пугала её гораздо больше вынужденного брака.

— И все же? Что дальше? — продолжала настаивать Олвейн.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — Катия в задумчивости слизнула с пальцев вишневый сок. Ей бы только добраться до Уэльса, а там она найдет союзников и сумеет разорвать противный ей союз.


	3. Chapter 3

Все случилось не так, как желалось. И все, опять же, из-за Артура. Когда он вернулся с победой в Камелот, его уже ждало важное известие. И он не собирался упускать возможность вывести жену-обманщицу на чистую воду.

— И как это понимать? Ты хлопнула перед моим носом дверью, утверждая, что у тебя течет кровь. Тогда откуда ребенок? Как ты собиралась выкручиваться?

Еще ни разу Катия не видела мужа таким злым. Но он желал говорить с нею наедине, а значит, не хотел предавать огласке их ссору. Выкручиваться она не собиралась. К тому же, по первому взгляду определила, что Артур знал о её положении, еще даже не заехав в ворота Камелота.

— Зачем оправдываться? Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, как все произошло. Ты требовал от меня наследника — и вот он.

Артур вдруг сделал резкое движение к ней, резко поднял руку, как будто замахивался, и Катия вдруг сделала то, чего сама от себя не ожидала. Она взвизгнула, отшатнулась, закрылась руками в защитном жесте. Катия не хотела злить Артура и для разговора накануне подбирала совсем другие слова, но, видимо, желание причинить друг другу боль у них было взаимным.

Никто никогда не посмел бы ударить дочь короля Вортигерна. Если бы он только руку поднял тогда, то тут же её лишился. А теперь…

Нет, Артур не стал её бить, просто схватил за плечи и встряхнул. Не толкал, но ноги вдруг словно стали ватными, и когда муж отпустил её, Катия, словно потеряв опору, опустилась перед ним на колени.

Меньше всего Катии хотелось оказаться перед соперником в таком унизительном положении. И было очевидно, что Артур принял её слабость за очередную уловку.

— Я больше не позволю тебе делать из меня шута, принцесса.

Катия промолчала. Тогда жестокий супруг решил добить её, пусть не силой, а своей властью.

— Строптивых жен сжигают заживо. Знаешь?

— Неверных, — поправила Катия. Она знала, но не видела в этом ничего предосудительного. Ведь у неё должен был быть самый лучший муж, выбранный её отцом. А предательство должно наказываться.

— И это тоже, — безразлично ответил Артур. — Я думал отменить этот закон, но, видимо, рано…

Он ушел, вернулась свита Катии, которая и помогла ей подняться.

— Он перешел грань! Я с ним поговорю! — неожиданно разозлилась Кей, поддержав хозяйку.

— Не смей! — отвергла её заступничество Катия. Её опять тошнило. А поза, в которой застали Катию её девушки, и перекошенное от неприятных спазмов лицо легко могли ввести их в заблуждение. Чтобы прекратить их разговоры, а не для того, чтобы обелить Артура, она пояснила. — Он не бил меня!

И не важно, что они, скорее всего, ей не поверили. Все вокруг лгали, все предавали. Случайно или нарочно — не имело значения.

Кей время от времени оставалась на ночь в спальне короля и навряд ли для того, чтобы сыграть в шахматы. Элейн выдавала секреты хозяйки, любезничая с другом Артура сэром Персивалем…

Первую Катия благословила: «Он — мужчина. И у него есть потребности. И хорошо, что есть доступные женщины, чтобы их удовлетворить».

Вторую она слегка отчитала за болтливость, но в целом постаралась показать, что осталась равнодушна и к Артуру, и к сплетням о себе. Если бы это действительно было так!

Измена Артура больно задела её: только женщин убивают за измену, мужчину никто и порицать не станет. Проступок Элейн стал солью на рану не из-за возможного вреда, который она принесла своим болтливым языком, а из-за еще одного напоминания для Катии — ей не суждено быть откровенной с тем, кто ей близок. Ни кому не верить, ни на что не надеяться…

Артур, несмотря на оскорбленное достоинство, не забрал обратно обещание разрешить жене присутствовать на королевских советах. Сэр Уильям назвал её украшением, делающим их сборы нескучными. Чтобы остальным мужчинам казаться тоже всего лишь упрямой, ничего не понимающей женщиной, Катия со всем старанием делала вид, что скрывает скуку и еле сдерживает зевоту. Но на самом деле она училась без учителей. Впитывала каждое слово говоривших, каждую букву в старых свитках и книгах. Папа бы удивился, узнай, что библиотека стала чуть ли не обиталищем его легкомысленной дочери. И он бы ею, несомненно, гордился.

Хотя сначала знакомые слова книг и свитков, сплетаясь в понятные фразы, в общей канве казались ей полнейшей бессмыслицей, как заклинания колдунов, постепенно хаос рассеивался. Вдруг в какой-то момент Катия поняла, что из своих знаний еще не сможет выстроить башню, похожую на ту, какую наяву строил отец, но фундамент её уже заложен. Момент, когда однажды, прочитав страницу, она поняла её так ясно, словно сама написала, стал яркой вспышкой в её нынешней тусклой жизни. Она ощущала себя птенцом, который после безуспешных попыток взлететь и нелепых прыжков наконец-то стал на крыло. Но теперь она чувствовала себя совсем не беззаботной птичкой. Она была молодым драконом, готовым первый раз выпустить огонь. Она была последней из рода Пендрагон.

Именно тогда Катия решила, что ей тоже нужен собственный герб — огненно-красный дракон.

С Артуром они почти не разговаривали. Чужие друг другу, они ограничивались несколькими репликами. Только раз случился прорыв. Катия как обычно сидела в библиотеке, изучала законы Солона, когда её уединение нарушил Артур. Катия еще ниже наклонилась к книге, делая вид, что не замечает его. Он вроде тоже не жаждал общения. Он забирал с полки какой-то нужный ему свиток, стоя спиной к Катии, и вдруг произнес:

— Сбежать собираешься?

Катия чуть рот не открыла от удивления. Мысли о побеге, конечно, у неё были, но ничего конкретного она не планировала.

— Что? — она буравила взглядом спину мужа, но тот не оборачивался.

— Ты планируешь побег в Уэльс, — ровно произнес он.

— Нет, — ответила она, подражая его тону.

— Хорошо. Я сам отпускаю тебя. Можешь убираться в свое королевство.

Он продолжал испытывать её терпение и дразнить. Она уже убедилась, что верить ему нельзя, но все равно спросила:

— Ты отдаешь мне Уэльс?

— Он твой. Забирай.

— А Совет? Что скажет Совет?

Артур наконец-то обернулся. Подошел к столу Катии, наклонился, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза.

— Мое слово все-таки кое-что значит. Совет согласится.

— Благодарю… — Катия встала, чтобы оказаться с ним, по крайней мере, на одном уровне.

— И все? Ты ничего не хочешь спросить?

Она в ответ тяжело вздохнула.

— Конечно… Любое благородство имеет свою цену. Чего ты хочешь? Мое тело?

Артур хохотнул.

— Только об этом и думаешь, принцесса? — затем добавил холодно и жестоко. — Ребенок останется здесь.

— Понимаю. Тебе нужен заложник, — стараясь оставаться спокойной, произнесла она. А пальцы так сжали край стола, что еще мгновение — и хрустнули бы либо они, либо стол. Артур этого не заметил — и это была её маленькая победа.

Он наклонился и поддел её подбородок большим пальцем так, что теперь они смотрели глаза в глаза.

— Мне нужен мой сын. Хотя тебе этого, видимо, не понять, — Катия отпрянула, едва сдерживаясь от возмущения. Её муж сам предложил подобную сделку, и теперь смеет её в чем-то обвинять. Артур замолчал, ожидая ответной реплики, которой не последовало. Тогда он заговорил снова. — Когда я впервые тебя увидел, все сводилось к тому, что жить мне оставалось не дольше, чем ты произнесешь: «Неплохой парень. Жаль его». Среди тьмы ты была ярким светлым пятном. Я шел не на смерть, а к тебе и думал: «Эта девушка никогда бы не была твоей. Ты бы даже мечтать не смел притронуться к ней. Но лучше представлять, как она млеет от твоих ласк и просит пощады, чем свою голову — без тела». И вот как все обернулось. Некоторым мечтам лучше оставаться мечтами. Принцесса оказалась красивой оболочкой с гнилью внутри.

Катия просто кипела от гнева. Пока еще в ней оставалась толика благоразумия, она отступила на пару шагов, оставляя стол, как преграду между собой и Артуром, а потом выплюнула ему в лицо свою простую правду:

— Когда я впервые увидела тебя, я подумала: «Зачем устраивать такое пышное представление ради смерти какого-то мошенника? Быстрее бы все закончилось, и мы бы вернулись в замок».

— Не случилось, — с искривленной ироничной улыбкой, Артур развел в фальшиво-почтительном поклоне руки. — Теперь это — мой замок. Родишь — и можешь лететь на все четыре стороны, птичка. Только не сломай крылья.

Он ушел. Катия осталась. Она снова уселась за стол, пыталась читать, но возвращалась к одной и той же строчке, даже не пытаясь понять её смысл. Скоро начнет темнеть, и заботливые слуги, зная о блажи королевы, зажгут свечи. Катия снова вспомнила отца. Однажды он показал ей забавный фокус: зажег одну из свечей без огнива. Просто поднес ладонь — и вспыхнул огонек. Потом папа затушил свечу, усадил Катию себе на колени и и приказал: «Теперь попробуй ты. Не балуйся. Сосредоточься на огне».

Сосредоточиться непоседе было трудно, но она старалась. Также как отец, Катия поднесла ладонь к фитилю, задержала дыхание, представляя резвое пламя, закрыла глаза. Когда воздуха уже перестало хватать и голова закружилась, она решилась взглянуть на свои старания — и была разочарована. Не было ни малейшего намека на успех. Катия даже недоверчиво потрогала свечу пальцем, настолько она была уверена, что все должно получиться. Воск был холодным, а фитиль — необугленным. Катия едва сдерживала слезы. Ей даже не так была обидна собственная неудача, как то, что отец почему-то разочаровался в ней. Он не пытался утешить дочь, не рассказывал, в чем же фокус, а просто спустил её на землю и сказал: «Иди, играй».

Катия не стала капризничать, не стала требовать открыть ей секрет. Просто у отца был такой голос, как тогда, когда Катия начинала расспрашивать о маме и Гвидре. И снова Катия предпочла сделать вид, что эта была всего лишь бессмысленная скучная игра, которую нужно забыть.

Не веря в чудо, просто уходя в мыслях в то счастливое время, где не печалить отца было её главной заботой, Катия поднесла ладонь к верхушке свечи. Она ни на что не надеялась. В чудо не верила. Просто закрыла глаза. Постаралась отрешиться от всех мыслей, и тут ощутила толчок внутри себя. Катия потеряла связь с реальностью. В голове так явно звучал голос отца, словно он стоял за спиной: «Мальчишка уже сам взял лопату для собственной могилы. Не бойся. За стенами Камелота у тебя есть друзья».

Катия попыталась повернуться, но ребенок снова боевито шевельнулся. Ребенок! Катие не нужно было объяснять, что произошло. Впервые то, что зрело в ней, подало признак жизни. Другая мать, не она, наверно бы радовалась. Только зачем привыкать любить то, с чем будешь вынуждена расстаться?


	4. Chapter 4

Этот день должен был настать, но не так скоро, немного раньше положенного времени. Фрейлины и повитуха с помощницами продолжали утверждать, что всё в порядке, всё идет естественным путём. Только по их испуганным, взволнованным лицам она понимала, что что-то не так. В общем-то не требовалось особой наблюдательности, чтобы знать: она может не пережить эту ночь. её тело разрывало от боли. Короткие мгновенья забытья были невероятным благом, но когда сознание возвращалось, ей не оставалось ничего, кроме страданий. Разум начинал ей отказывать. После новой волны боли, открыв глаза, Катия обнаружила кого-то, кто явно принадлежал миру мертвых — предательницу Мэгги.

Сколько она так мучилась, Катия даже не могла предположить. Служанки успели занавесить окна, и теперь сквозь них не мог проскользнуть даже маленький лучик. Горели свечи. Предательница Мэгги поднесла к губам бывшей воспитанницы черную чашу из орлиного камня. Катия хотела оттолкнуть её руку, но сил не было. Она жадно глотнула отвар из трав и провалилась во тьму.

Совсем другой мир, пустой и одинокий. Не было даже твердой почвы под ногами. Катия словно в воздухе висела. А этот воздух был таким плотным, как вода… Или все-таки она была под водой? Но как тогда дышала? И дышала ли? Катия с ужасом обнаружила, что лишилась такой простой и естественной надобности — дышать.

Как в страшном сне, она не могла ни двинуться с места, так словно к ногам её прикрепили свинцовый груз, ни крикнуть, словно горло её залили смолой.

«Я умерла! Это ад! Это конец!».

Если бы только она могла закричать!

«Тише».

Это нечто, сказанное знакомым голосом, заставило Катию попытаться закричать с удвоенной силой, хотя крик отказывал вырываться наружу.

«Тише», — повторил папа и провел ладонью по её щеке.

Катии хотелось к нему приласкаться, обнять, но кроме того, что она не могла двинуть ни единым членом, что-то еще было не так. её кожа утратила чувствительность, но все равно она могла сказать, что рука отца была такой холодной… Как рука мертвеца…

— Папа?..

Кем бы он ни был, он хотела быть ближе к нему — прижаться, прильнуть. Она сказала это, даже не размыкая рта, а получила в ответ:

— Не кричи.

— Папа, — повторила она, удивляясь тому, что может говорить без голоса.

— Ты подвела меня, моя девочка, — говорил он. — Ты могла стать сосудом, чтобы я вернулся, но в тебе так мало было любви и ненависти.

— Любви и ненависти? — так удивительно было говорить без голоса.

— Любви ко мне и ненависти к моему врагу, — грустно ответил отец, отводя руку и разрывая прикосновение.

— Это ведь не так. Даже когда я думала, что схожу с ума, даже когда твой голос в моей голове требовал невероятного — отдаться врагу, я тебе верила. А потом ты перестал со мной говорить…

Ей было так больно, хотелось плакать, хотелось впервые показать отцу, насколько ей не безразлично всё, что происходит, но слез не было. Еще обидней было услышать от отца упрёк.

— Ты перестала меня слышать, милая. Видимо, твой муж так очаровал тебя, что ты добровольно разорвала нашу связь.

— Неправда! — мысленно кричала Катия, но отец только покачал головой, повторяя: — Тише. Я уже привык к безмолвию. — Тогда она отогнала лишнюю панику и сосредоточилась только на одной мысли: — Что же делать?

— Просто постарайся больше ничего не испортить, — сказал отец. — Ты не стала моим сосудом, тогда стань моим мечом.

— Не испортить? Мечом?

Вопросы остались без ответа. Образ отца стал таять, а Катию словно закружило в воронке и выбросило. Спиной она лежала на достаточно твердой опоре. Она попробовала пошевелить ступнями — и у неё получилось. Потом кисти рук — результат тоже порадовал. Двигаться, дышать, рассматривать себя оказалось совсем не сложно. Главным открытием было то, что она была живой и находилась в своем знакомом, пусть и не идеальном мире, а не в жутковатом, потустороннем. И все же что-то было не так.

Катия опустила руку, провела по животу. Такого привычного, похожего на готовый лопнуть наполненный бурдюк, его не было. Точнее он был обычный — плоский…

— Ребенок! — резко схватившись, Катия ощутила еще один признак того, что жива — боль в уже опустевшем лоне.

— Все хорошо. У тебя просто замечательная, красивая девочка, — предательница Мэгги очень мягко попыталась уложить бывшую воспитанницу.

— Я хочу её видеть! — даже сама не зная зачем, потребовала Катия.

— Хорошо, — внезапно согласилась Мэгги. Кивнула служанке у себя за спиной, помогла взбить подушки Катии так, чтобы та смогла сидеть. А потом ей принесли сверток, из которого едва выглядывало недовольное личико. Мэгги показала, как нужно его держать, сама же присела рядом.

— Маленькая, — доченька скорее напоминала маленького гнома, чем человека или младенца. Красивой Катия её бы точно не назвала. Необычной? Удивительной? Катия действительно никогда раньше не видела, не держала новорожденных. Но эта девочка действительно была особенной, хотя бы потому, что совсем недавно была частью Катии. У неё был особый, неповторимый запах. Такой неуловимый… От него болезненно, но приятно заныла грудь.

— Она вырастет, — пообещала Мэгги, отрывая Катию от созерцания дочери.

— Он её видел? — Катия невольно прижала сверток крепче и малышка открыла глаза, Катия же перевела внимательный взгляд на Мэгги, как будто та должна была открыть ей сокровенную тайну.

— Да, — коротко ответила Мэгги, а по чуть сжавшимся губам и тону, Катия определила, что та чем-то недовольна. — Его милость Артур уже и имя ей дал.

— Это его право, — если уж ей придется отказаться от дочери, справедливо сразу отдать ответственность за неё отцу. — Как он её назвал?

— Люси…

Причина недовольства Мэгги сразу же стала очевидна — имя не совсем годное для принцессы. А в памяти любезно всплыло воспоминание: «Это Люси дала ему имя Артур».

— Люси?! Он решил наградить мою дочь именем шлюхи?! Никогда! — испуганная криком девочка проснулась и заплакала. Мэгги поспешила её забрать и снова вернуть кормилице. — Моргана! её зовут Моргана, как и ту, которая объединяет меня и сына короля Утера! Мать наших отцов! Королеву Моргану!

Злость, которую она испытала, лишила её сил. Она тяжело опустилась на подушки. Наверно, прав был отец — она все портит. Краем глаза она заметила, что за кормилицей выскочила из комнаты и Гарет-Белоручка. Наверняка побежала докладывать Артуру о высказываниях его ненавистной супруги.

«Мне все равно», — и ей вдруг действительно стало безразлично всё, даже собственная жизнь. Всё потеряло смысл. Она все портит, прав был отец. И не было надежды на его возвращение. Если она говорила с призраком, значит он мертв. Он мертв, а те, кто были им приговорены — живы. Она, никому не нужная, бесполезная, тоже жива… А тот, кто никому не нужен, почти что мертв…

Она и умерла на целых сорок дней. По крайней мере, так было положено обычаем для благородных женщин после рождения ребенка, пока они не очистятся. Правда, обычай ограничивал только общение с мужем, но Катия добровольно превратила комнату в собственный склеп. Все было почти так же, как тогда, когда после переворота она ждала вердикта захватчиков. Только тогда её держали в покоях насильно, теперь же она добровольно обрекла себя на затворничество. Это было совсем не потому, что она решила опровергнуть убеждение отца в том, что она очарована узурпатором. Она точно была к нему равнодушна. Впрочем, как и к своему будущему, и к себе самой тоже.

Мэгги кормила её, переодевала, расчесывала волосы. Мэгги как в детстве рассказывала ей истории, которые теперь Катия слушала вполуха. Спустя несколько дней по распоряжению наставницы в комнату внесли несколько клеток с птицами. Как бы ни старалась Мэгги, теперь щебетание пичуг не трогало её сердце.

— Довольно! — заявила Мэгги, видя неблагодарность подопечной. — Сейчас же приводи себя в порядок и приступай к своим обязанностям!

— Каким еще обязанностям? — проворчала Катия, не особо сопротивляясь.

— Ты нужна мужу и дочери, — укладывая волосы своей подопечной, заявила Мэгги. — Пока молоко не исчезло, может, и не стоило тебе её видеть. Теперь же они оба должны хоть вспомнить твое лицо.

— У дочери наверняка есть кормилица. У мужа — любовница, и не одна. Я не нужна им, — без бурных эмоций продолжала Катия.

— Глупости! — заверила Мэгги, продолжая украшать строптивую хозяйку. Слишком уж расслабилась Катия, чтобы почувствовать подвох в действиях бывшей подруги.

Она догадывалась, что Мэгги приведет её к дочери, но не ожидала, что там будет кто-то еще, кроме кормилицы и, может, какой-то из служанок.

Там был Артур. Катия засомневалась, что они с Мэгги были в заговоре — слишком уж удивленным он выглядел. Очевидно, что он тут бывал уже не первый раз — так по-свойски держал сверток, а мог бы просто посмотреть на дочь в колыбели. Так очевидно было, что это для него не в первый раз, в отличие от Катии. Ей показалось, что делал он это достаточно уверенно, без страха упустить или раздавить крохотное существо. После всего случившегося Катия стала слишком чувствительной. Она, даже не заметив мужа, приближалась к своей девочке, как цветок тянется к свету или бабочка — к огню. Она была уже так близко, что могла прикоснуться к её личику, разгладившемуся, ставшему идеально красивым, нежным. Она могла уже и сама взять её на руки. Артур вроде был готов передать младенца матери. Он так тепло улыбнулся и как будто ножом резанул ей по сердцу.

«Видимо, твой муж так очаровал тебя, что ты добровольно разорвала нашу связь».

— Нет!

Воспитанная, благородная женщина не должна так себя вести: не владеть собственными чувствами, быть резкой, несдержанной. Катия должна была это помнить, но как-то стерлось из памяти, когда она чуть ли не бегом выскочила из комнаты дочери и, проскочив между удивленных слуг и свиты, промчалась в свою комнату.

Захлопнув дверь, она почувствовала себя лучше. Ненадолго. Просто стоило присесть за прикроватный столик, и она в оставленном зеркале увидела отражение бледной, измученной женщины с впалыми глазами.

— Именно такое лицо они должны запомнить? Мой муж и дочь…

Даже не оборачиваясь, Катия знала, что за спиной стоит Мэгги. Она умела ходить бесшумно, но за столько лет Катия научилась ощущать её присутствие. Хотя отсутствие, между прочим, тоже. Она поняла, что больше злилась даже не на предательство, в которое поверила и о сути которого могла только догадываться, а на то, что в один прекрасный день та просто взяла и исчезла.

— Ведешь себя как маленький ребенок. Какой пример для принцессы Морганы? — Мэгги развернула к себе несчастную королеву Англии, обняла, прижала к себе как ребенка. Катия, затосковавшая по теплу и участию, не отталкивала её. Предупреждая естественный вопрос подопечной, Мэгги продолжала. — Он назвал дочь Морганой. Понимаешь, что это значит? А как он о тебе беспокоится! Когда вы с дочерью были на грани, твой муж сказал повитухе: «Делайте, что хотите, но моя жена должна жить». И это он позвал меня…

За дверью тем временем послышался шум и голоса. Один из них, самый громкий, принадлежал Артуру.

— Ваша милость! Вам сюда сейчас нельзя!

— Я не за этим делом, женщина. Уйди!

И Мэгги повернулась и ушла.

— Ты выполнила свою часть договора. Можешь хоть сегодня уезжать в свой Уэльс, — сказал он.

— Благодарю вас, ваша милость, — кротко ответила Катия.

И на этом разговор был завершен.


	5. Chapter 5

Никто, конечно же, не собирался выставлять её за ворота Камелота в тот же день. Путешествие в Уэльс готовилось со всей помпой, как выезд королевской четы. Ни на одном совете, где Катия продолжала присутствовать после некоторого перерыва, не говорилось об их с Артуром разводе. Благородные и не очень рыцари Круглого стола, видимо, не подозревали о договоре супругов. Они на полном серьезе обсуждали, что, вступив в свои права, Катия обязана короновать мужа. Она молчала, делая вид, что не понимает или же полностью согласна. Может, она и не знала всех законов Уэльса, но один точно: в этих землях женщина может наследовать равно с мужчиной за своим отцом или же матерью. Может управлять своими землями сама, а не под опекой покровителя. Как бы ни любила или ни доверяла мать Катии мужу — она не посадила его рядом с собой на трон и не передала права на Уэльс. Почему же Катии следовало действовать по-другому, если это — последняя из её привилегий?

Существовал в Уэльсе и другой закон: внебрачные дети имеют те же права, что и рожденные в законном союзе. Вот и всплыл один из таких дядюшек, некто Горлойс. У Катии было больше прав, но он родился и жил в Уэльсе, потому легко начал набирать сторонников. Восстание на границе было подавлено, но упущенного года хватило, чтобы снова начать говорить о надвигающейся опасности.

Откладывать больше было нельзя. И как только позволили весенние дороги, пышная процессия из Камелота отправилась на восток к резиденции королей Уэльса, крепости Тинтагель. Это был первый выезд королевы и первое долгое путешествие Катии. Большую часть дороги, несмотря на то, что невероятно уставала, она предпочитала ехать верхом, а не в паланкине. Было немного тревожно и по-детски волнительно. Чтобы дальше ни последовало, но это была самая дивная весна. В первую ночь, закрыв глаза, Катия все еще продолжала видеть нежную зелень первых листочков и ковер лиловых крокусов вдоль дороги, по кромке безжалостно сминаемых лошадиными копытами. Еще они проезжали через города и поселки, и везде их встречали с триумфом. Звучали трубы, били барабаны, люди приветствовали их хвалебными криками.

Особенно неистовствовали женщины — и совсем юные, и те, у которых наверняка появились первые седины. В их восторгах проскальзывало не только почтение и восхищение королем, но и нечто большее — животный восторг и желание. Еще бы, если сейчас он был таким недосягаемым, то еще совсем недавно любая из них могла претендовать на его внимание. Артур словно купался в их восторге, то даря улыбку, то подмигивая очередной красотке. Это была первая капля, упавшая на чашу весов.

Второй каплей стало нарастающее утомление походной жизнью. Уже через пару недель прекрасные пейзажи стали казаться ей однообразными, тело болело, но гордость не позволяла ворчать, как той же Элейн и жаловаться. Теперь Катия понимала отца, не особо жаловавшего длинные поездки. Были, конечно, и краткие дни отдыха, когда они позволяли себе чуть дольше ночи задержаться в гостях у кого-то из баронов. Только эти дни утомляли еще больше постоянно повторяющимися протокольными церемониями, из-за которых в последующих воспоминаниях лица и города смешивались в одну серую, как грязь в полупросохшей луже, массу. А потом — опять дорога.

Все чаще Катия дремала в паланкине днем, а ночью, где бы они ни остановились, крутилась без сна. Капельки капали и капали, и не доставало только самой маленькой, чтобы ей самой попросить Артура: «Я знаю, что ты хочешь от меня поскорее избавиться. Но давай разойдемся миром. Если я умру от истощения — чести тебе это не принесет».

Беда могла случиться еще раньше, чем они с мужем начали бы переговоры. Последним городом, через который им предстояло проехать, был приграничный с Уэльсом Дева Виктрикс. Даже при их въезде чуть не случился дурной знак: на дороге у ворот лежала мертвая птица. Потом одна из лошадей королевского парада, попятившись, едва не задавила ребенка. К восторгу толпы, Артур спустился узнать, в чем дело. Катия не одобряла такой невзыскательности, но решила спуститься за ним, чтобы показать единство, дала знак одному из солдат. Он оказался слишком нерасторопным: с почетным поручением справился отменно, а вот защитить не смог. Все произошло слишком быстро. Ноги Катии едва коснулись земли, как на неё в стремительном рывке бросилась молодая женщина с всколоченными волосами, безумными глазами и ножом в руке. Лезвие блеснуло в опасной близости, Катия едва успела отшатнуться. Сумасшедшая снова замахнулась, но между нею и Катией внезапно щитом стал Артур. Он не смог остановить удар, вернее, остановил его собственным телом. Король вскрикнул и выругался как последний извозчик. Его крик вывел Катию из оцепенения, она взвизгнула, попыталась приблизиться к мужу.

— Уведите королеву, — коротко приказал он. Тот же солдат, что не смог защитить королеву от несостоявшейся убийцы, теперь не грубо, но настойчиво начал подталкивать её к паланкину.

— Позаботьтесь о короле, — Катия слабо пыталась сопротивляться, но запоздалый страх парализовал любое желание геройствовать. Что плохого она сделала этой женщине, что она так настойчиво пыталась её убить?

Люди местного барона лорда Честера и люди короля довольно грубо оттесняли толпу. Бунтарку схватили.

— Со мной все хорошо, — произнес Артур.

Он храбрился, держался прямо, но глаза Катии подсказывали, что все не совсем так: по его белоснежному дуплету расползалось красное пятно.

Хорошо, что Артур оказался не настолько безумен, и через короткое время присоединился к жене. Там вместе с Кей они попытались остановить кровь. Точнее, рану обрабатывала больше старая подруга Артура, Катия же со своими дрожащими неумелыми руками и непроизвольными всхлипами только больше неприятностей доставляла, чем помогала. Бездействовать она тоже не могла. Каждый взгляд на Артура заставлял её снова и снова переживать недавнюю картину. Так что короткая дорога до замка Честера показалась ей длиннее и кошмарнее всех ранее пережитых страхов.

В замке опытные лекари, осмотрев ранение, обработав и перевязав его, заверили, что рана не смертельная, никакие важные органы не задеты, а здоровье короля отменное и позволит очень быстро поправиться. Нужно всего лишь день-два отдыха.

Испуганный, что на его землях произошло покушение на короля, барон Честер заламывал толстые пальцы, унизанные перстнями, и обещал такое щедрое гостеприимство, что гости позабудут обо всех неприятностях и о том, что они вдали от дома, а также клялся непременно провести тщательное расследование и воздать виновным по заслугам.

Что касается последнего, кое-какие жестокие догадки о виновнике покушения у Катии были. Артур защитил её, но не был ли он хоть ненароком, но причастен к покушению?

Не то, чтобы Катия собиралась устраивать допрос, просто спросила. Однако учитывая, как часто в последнее время они просто разговаривали наедине без уколов и взаимных обвинений, на прямой и честный ответ она не рассчитывала.

— Ты знал эту женщину?

— Первый раз видел, — как-то слишком отрешенно ответил он.

«Он вправе упрекнуть тебя в неблагодарности, — корила себя Катия, готовясь к великолепному пиру, который обещал устроить лорд Честер. — Он собой закрыл тебя от смерти, а ты смеешь его еще и подозревать. Он ранен, видимо, серьезней, чем хочет показать. Ты же отделалась только царапиной».

Возможно, маленькая царапина на ключице была оставлена не ножом сумасшедшей, а фибулой — с белоручки Гарет сталось бы ранить госпожу, но она была какой-то подозрительной — слишком воспаленной. Любое легкое прикосновение жгло как раскаленное железо. Тогда Катия не придала этому особого значения — за день, два все заживет, а пока прикроется платьем. И уж точно это не повод отсутствовать на пиру!

А лорд Честер расстарался для важных гостей! Блюда подавались одно за другим. Слуги так и мелькали по залу. Запеченные свиные ребра, олений бок, говяжья вырезка под клюквенным соусом, седло барашка. И жирное, и постное — на любой привередливый желудок. И птица, какую только можно было найти в лесу: тетерева, восседавшие на своих блюдах, как в гнездах, глухари, бекасы, вальдшнепы, кулики, цапли, голуби, перепела, цыплята… А столько рыбы и в реке не водилось: осетры, вьюны, какая-то мелкая рыбешка. Если все попробовать по маленькому кусочку, то сыт будешь неделю. Это при том, что еще сладкое не выносили! А вино, самое разное, просто рекой лилось в таком количестве, что могло бы стать домом для всех рыб на столе. Конечно же, хозяин знал заранее, каких гостей ждать и подготовился, но роскошь и помпезность праздника слегка затмевала приемы королевского двора.

– Наш друг Честер решил переплюнуть короля роскошью! — очень громко как тост произнес сэр Персиваль.

Барон заерзал на месте: слишком уж неоднозначно звучала похвала. Опасно вассалу показывать, что он в чем-то превосходит суверена. Слово оставалось за Артуром. Насколько знала мужа Катия, вряд ли бы он смолчал, но пауза затягивалась.

— Что с тобой? — Катия обернулась к мужу, и его болезненный вид её встревожил: бледный, в лице — ни кровиночки, взгляд безразличный, а от виска капелька пота стекает. К еде он не притронулся, что совсем на него было не похоже, а вино, видимо, едва пригубил.

— Король отравлен! — закричала какая-то дама.

Разом стихла музыка. Всеобщие тревога и напряженность стали настолько ощутимыми, словно все присутствующие дышали ими вместо воздуха. Артур попытался поднять руку и привстать, чтобы разрядить обстановку , но вместо этого сделал только хуже. Несложный жест дался ему с явным трудом, а потом силы совсем оставили его. Глаза закатились, он обмяк, лишившись сознания, и не упал только потому, что его успели поддержать вовремя подскочившие сэр Персиваль и сэр Уилл.

Кто-то вскочил с места. Какая-то женщина начала причитать как над покойником. Барон бросился утверждать, что он не причастен к отравлению, может лично попробовать любое блюдо, испить любой напиток, и если он скончается в муках… Что случится тогда, Честер так и не успел рассказать. Его перебил сэр Бедивер, потребовав, пока не случилось непоправимое, отнести короля в спальню и срочно вызвать лекаря.

— Непоправимое — это когда я в тебя впихну твою травленную снедь через обратный ход, — прорычал сэр Персиваль.

Барон Честер закивал так активно, что толстые щеки ходуном заходили. И неизвестно, что его больше напугало: угроза дебошира Персиваля или недовольство первого советника Артура. Катия склонялась к последнему. Может, для римских завоевателей были привычны жители далеких жарких стран с их кожей темнее смолы, но в Англии он выглядел как грозный чужак или же отмеченный таким образом колдун. Седая же борода выдавала в нём человека если не хитромудрого, то опытного. Со своей темно-смоляной кожей и седой бородой он выглядел не просто необычно, а как пришелец из другого мира.

Тут же были сооружены носилки, и Артура перенесли в его покои. Почти сразу барон Честер лично привел лекаря, заверяя, что тот способен вылечить все хвори мира. В другой момент Катия посмеялась бы с забавной картины, когда плотненький, невысокий лысоватый барон, одетый ярко, как экзотическая птица, стоял рядом с высоченным седовласым лекарем, худобу которого не скрывал даже черный балахон.

Почти всех попросили покинуть комнату. Остались сэр Бедивер, сэр Уильям и Катия — никто не посмел указать ей на дверь, — и, конечно же, лекарь. Он снял повязки с раны Артура, внимательно её осмотрел. Катия, которой никто не препятствовал быть рядом с мужем, внимательно наблюдала за выражением лица врачевателя, но так ничего и не поняла. Лицо как из камня было выточено.

Лекарь сделал надрез на руке короля, выпустил немного крови, смешал её с какой-то жидкостью в миске. И только потом как-то нехорошо наморщился. Кровь в посудине потемнела и стала черной.

— Что это значит? — сразу же приступил к допросу сэр Бедивер.

Доктор отошел в сторону, а трое избранных последовали за ним. Артур все еще не пришел в себя, расслышал бы вряд ли, о чем они говорили, но доктор все равно слегка понизил голос.

— Хорошая новость, — лекарь поскреб пальцем крючковатый нос. Как ни старался, он все-таки выдал свое волнение. Или же та нервозность, которая исходила от троицы ближайшего окружения короля, сказалась и на нем. Или же он понимал, что плохие вести могут стоить жизни не только королю, и опасался уже за собственную жизнь. — Наш король отравлен не на пиру.

— Для кого это хорошая новость? — не сдержался сэр Уильям, его прищур и склоненная набок голова означали, что его терпение уже достигло уровня натянутой перед выстрелом тетивы.

— Все-таки отравлен?! — это вскрикнула Катия и тут же прикрыла рот тыльной стороной ладони, прикусив костяшку: если Артур, очнувшись ненароком, такое услышит…

— Моя вина, — оглашал дальше приговор лекарь себе или Артуру. — Я не так тщательно осмотрел рану его милости.

Лекарь продолжал говорить также ровно, но Катие послышалось в его голосе скрытое отчаяние. Наверно, прозорливый сэр Бедивер это тоже заметил.

— И что теперь? — спросил он.

Лекарь сглотнул, набрал побольше воздуха, причмокнул, как будто губы его слиплись и ему стоит труда продолжать объяснения, и только потом произнес:

— Я сделаю, все, что от меня зависит, — после минутной слабости, он вновь овладел собой и дальше вещал уже более уверенно. — Молитесь. Приставьте к королю смышленую сиделку, которая будет следовать всем моим указаниям.

— Не надо сиделку. — Решение было внезапным, но твердым. — Я позабочусь о муже.

Сэр Бедивер и сэр Уильям перебросились короткими взглядами. Их недоверие было понятно, поэтому последний попытался вежливо отказать королеве.

— Вам бы отдохнуть, ваша милость…

— Нет! Я не устала. К тому же, это мой долг чести — король меня защищал, и долг королевы! — она говорила пылко и уверенно. И ясно было, что отказа бы она не приняла.

Сэр Бедивер одобрительно кивнул.

— Но, надеюсь, от помощи одной из дам вы не откажетесь? Только так я могу вам это позволить, — неожиданно тепло согласился он и даже слегка грустно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Не откажусь, — ответила тем же Катия. После всех событий у неё не было повода ему доверять. У него, определившего ей роль королевской пешки и внезапно потерявшего контроль над игрой, видимо, тоже. В иной момент это могло бы обернуться грандиозной войной, но несчастье дало повод для заключения мира.

Может, ей и доверяли, но не настолько, чтобы совсем оставить без внимания. Катия верно догадалась, что вряд ли ей в помощь пришлют кого-то из её подруг. Впрочем, от Элейн толку было бы мало — одни вздохи и причитания. Кэй она не хотела бы видеть, но та доказала, что кое-что понимает в лечении и ближе других к Артуру. Зато, когда Катия увидела на пороге Гарет, то даже обрадовалась. Сейчас Гарет — без пререканий, без фальшивого сочувствия, но непонятно как, с её прошлой жизнью, сохранившая деликатность — была помощницей лучше не придумаешь: послушная, сообразительная, тихая, почти невидимая.

Когда лекарь закончил все процедуры и дал распоряжения, что делать, когда больной очнется, Катия наконец-то смогла присесть. Усталость брала свое. Она так переволновалась и вымоталась, что даже зрение стало подводить и затуманиваться. Пить хотелось так, что можно было и море выпить. Море — не море, но бокал она выпила одним залпом, и ей показалось мало. Но кувшин оказался пустым, что стало поводом отослать Гарет.

После её ухода Катия посетовала, что забыла предупредить девушку попросить растопить камин. Она как-то не заметила за хлопотами, что в комнате как-то зябко. Это ей, а Артуру тем более. Он лежал на кровати такой спокойный, такой беспомощный.

Катия сама не знала, что думала в тот момент, когда, скинув туфельки, улеглась на край кровати, рядом с ним, может: «Кресло не совсем удобное, чтобы вздремнуть пару минут, а мое тело так ноет, ему-то я точно не помешаю и места много не займу». Потом она убедила себя, что ничего страшного не случится, если она сомкнет на пару мгновений веки…

Ее щеку словно задели крылья бабочки. Это было так странно. Откуда ей было здесь взяться? Катия открыла глаза и её взгляд встретился со взглядом Артура.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, принцесса? — иссохшими губами прошептал он.

— Не принцесса. Королева. И пока еще твоя жена, — она с удивлением обнаружила, что её рука преспокойненько лежит у супруга на груди, а она как-то случайно перекатилась ему почти под бок.

Жена! Но такая безответственная! Совсем забыла все наставления лекаря. Катия подскочила как осой ужаленная, кинулась к столику, пытаясь сообразить, какое за каким снадобье давать и что с чем смешивать.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — поспешила на помощь Гарет.

— Почему не разбудила? — огрызнулась на неё Катия.

— Не посмела. Вы так красиво лежали. И это оказалось лучше любых лекарств, — леди Белоручка оказалась спиной к Катии, но та была абсолютно уверена — фальшивая скромница улыбалась и подмигивала её мужу. Он тоже подмигнул ей:

— И что я пропустил, детка?

— Ничего, что стоило бы внимания, — Катия отобрала у Гарет чашу с настоем. Странное дело, она показалась ей слишком тяжелой, или же руки её совсем ослабели, но показывать такое было никак нельзя. — И, кажется, я тебя не поблагодарила за спасение.

— Не помню такого, — Артур приподнялся на локтях, и по тому, как он скривился, было очевидно: это движение стоило ему усилий.

— Пей, — велела она. Он послушно выпил всё до капли, а потом, снова откинувшись на подушку, закрыл глаза и погрузился в беспамятство.

Гарет ушла доложить обстановку главному лекарю и, вернувшись, едва не поймала Катию на горячем. Никакого покушения, ничего такого, за что её могли бы сжечь заживо или четвертовать. Просто оставшись наедине, Катия занялась внимательным созерцанием лица мужа. Теперь оно не казалось таким ненавистным, а даже приятным. Она заметила странную особенность: уши у него были оттопырены так же, как у её пропавшего кузена Гвидра. Может, если бы сбрить усы и бороду, она бы точно развеяла сомнения, хотя до такого бесчинства с раненым, Катия точно не дошла. Все, что она себе позволила, просто провести пальцами по выступающему рубцу давно зажившего шрама, начинавшемуся на лбу на дюйм выше брови и заканчивающемуся у самого виска. Сколько же опасностей пришлось пережить несносному Артуру из трущоб! Глупо было бы умереть теперь, процарствовав едва лишь год. Вряд ли он себе это позволит. Послышался скрип двери, и Катия вовремя одернула руку.

Вернулась Гарет не одна, а с Кэй.

Вам надо отдохнуть. Я позабочусь о нем, — заявила та.

— Не сомневаюсь, — не осталась в долгу Катия, но все же подчинилась.

Кроме того, что ей действительно был нужен отдых, Катия больше не желала жить как раньше, в неизвестности. Если беспечная Элейн в своей дружбе с Персивалем время от времени выбалтывала кое-какие секреты хозяйки, то обратной стороной медали было то, что ненароком избранник доверенной особы королевы и сам мог сболтнуть лишнего. В этот раз расчет как никогда оправдался: слишком подавлен был сэр Персиваль и слишком желал выговориться. События действительно развивались совсем не радужно.

Женщину, пытавшуюся лишить жизнь королеву, даже не успели толком допросить. Она умерла, но совсем не от усердий шерифа. Тот лекарь, что рискнул лечить короля, определил, что умерла она от нанесенной ей легкой раны. Причем, по выводам эскулапа, рана была нанесена до покушения, но, скорее всего, тем же оружием. Успели поймать и мальчишку, из-за которого случилась остановка. Он был жив, но толку с него тоже было немного. Ребенок оказался немым.

Слишком сложно для мести бывшей любовницы. Теперь Катия понимала, как была неправа. И, несмотря на все, жертва Артура оказалась напрасной. Стрела, описав дугу, все же настигла нужную цель.

Катия рассматривала рану на ключице. Она не собирался заживать и стал почти черной, с белым, как обожженным кислотой, краем. Теперь в природе пореза не оставалось сомнений. Точно такое же ранение, только более глубокое и более жуткое, было у Артура.

«И в жизни, и в смерти, хотели бы мы этого или нет», — мысленно произнесла печальный обет Катия.

Утро не принесло облегчения ни Артуру, ни обитателям крепости. Лекарь делал все возможное: пускал кровь, готовил припарки, но все было бесполезно. Элейн принесла еще одну ужасающую новость. В своем стремлении спасти короля, с позволения барона, он провел ужасающий эксперимент, заразив маленького немого узника. Именно на нём лекарь испытывал некоторые снадобья. Возлюбленный Элейн после всего обещал скрутить доктору его куриную шею, а с барона снять шкуру.

— Король этого так не оставит, — пообещала Катия.

Элейн на пару ударов сердца замялась, а потом согласилась:

— Конечно, не оставит.

Катия почувствовала, что подруга соврала, не желая лишать её надежды. Тогда сама она соврала второй раз, понимая, что может никогда не выполнить обещание:

— Я тоже…

Было ли это последствием переживаний, или же яд дальше продолжал вытягивать из неё жизнь, сжав желудок до горошины, однако Катия отказалась от еды, возвращаясь, чтобы сменить у постели Артура Кэй. После того, что она узнала, и речи уже не шло о том, чтобы доверить страшный секрет беспринципному лекарю, даже если для неё это был приговор.

В холле королевских покоев собралось слишком много народа. Они заранее облачились в темные цвета, желая показать печаль и скорбь, но были похожи на стаю ворон, ждущих агонии жертвы для начала пиршества. Но эти люди были гораздо хуже птиц. Теми двигал голод, этими — любопытство. Не всеми, но, все-таки, даже друзья короля готовились к худшему. Если элегантный сэр Уильям и так предпочитал черное, то сэр Бедивер обычно носил более яркие цвета, но не сейчас. Он тоже был в черном. Катия в небесно-голубом платье смотрелась среди них слишком неуместно, слишком беззаботно.

Ее слух невероятно обострился. Она смогла услышать приглушенные шепоток:

— Делает вид, что печется о нем, хотя сама и отравила. Брак же их явно не на небесах был сотворен.

Это касалось её, а это, видимо, Артура.

— Если не произойдет чудо, говорят, до ночи он не дотянет.

Катия сделала несколько шагов и оказалась отделена от них всех тяжелой дубовой дверью.

В прошлый раз в этой комнате было больше света. Теперь же все окна были плотно завешаны. Ни лучика света. И свечи… Катии это напоминало дни, когда родилась Моргана. Когда Катия просила показать ей, ночь на дворе или день, одна из повитух сказала, что это для её же блага. Когда человек приходит в этот мир и когда уходит, его должен окружать покой. А что может быть надежнее материнской утробы? Катии тьма покоя не принесла, и Артуру тоже не принесёт!

Вчерашнее улучшение самочувствия короля было лишь временным облегчением. Теперь он метался в бреду и никого не узнавал, и вряд ли слышал, что говорила ему Катия.

— Ты должен жить для нашей дочери. Она еще слишком маленькая для такой ответственности. У неё нет никого, кроме тебя. И у меня тоже…

И в этих словах не было ни капли лжи.

Пламя свечей внезапно дрогнуло. Катия обернулась, чтобы узнать, кто так бесцеремонно посмел врываться к королю, и увидела Смерть. Она была настолько же реальна, насколько необычна. Смерть выглядела как молодая женщина: невысокая, очень худая, слегка сутулая, острые скулы и слегка тяжелые нижние веки, как будто сон ей был неведом. У смерти была бледная кожа, как и положено существу, не знающему солнца, черные волосы, глаза красивые и взгляд хищный, с поволокой, а губы сочные, чувствительные. На гостье был синий плащ, расшитый перьями, и настроена она была решительно.

– Ты! — указала она на Катию. — Уходи.

— Нет, — первая волна страха прошла. За спиной вторгшейся стоял сэр Бедивер, и он её видел. Значит, она принадлежала миру живых, а не мертвых. — Кто ты?

— Это друг, — вместо неё заверил Катию сэр Бедивер. — Пойдемте, миледи. — Он протянул ей руку. Катия послушно приняла её. Уже при выходе главный советник Артура доверительно сообщил: — Может, это как раз то чудо, которого мы ждем.

— Если так, то я спрошу у вас, кто наша благодетельница, только тогда, когда оно случится, – пообещала Катия. — И вы мне расскажете долгую и увлекательную историю.

А за дверью вовсю обсуждали, кто же эта незнакомка в плаще и как она смогла проникнуть в замок, обойдя стражу, и что ей нужно от короля, и почему ей так легко дали его увидеть. Даже появление королевы и её наряд уже не вызвали такого интереса. Зато теперь угодники, как могли, пытались выразить свою поддержку. Все те же вороны, но уже заинтересованные блестящей игрушкой. Король уйдет, но останется королева. Видимо, слишком неискушенный был у Катии вид, раз они решили, что смогут заслужить её доверие парой лестных слов. Одна дама, то ли кузина барона, то ли сестра его жены, имела наглость даже прикоснуться к королеве. Она присела в подобострастном поклоне, схватила руку Катии и приложила её ко лбу, словно выпрашивая благословение.

Катия брезгливо одернула руку, но дама успела что-то вложить в её ладонь. Держать плечи прямо становилось все труднее, поэтому несчастная королева взмолилась, обращаясь к Бэдиверу:

— Уведите меня отсюда.

Самым большим желанием Катии сейчас было упасть головой на подушку и, может даже, больше никогда не вставать. Где-то в глубине души она уже жалела, что сама не стала под удар ножа. Тогда она бы умерла быстро или сгорела бы скоро, как Артур, а не тлела бы от яда так долго и мучительно. Она хорошо научилась притворяться. Никто не замечал её боли, её одиночества. Даже отец… Тогда это было ради него. А ради кого сейчас? Для себя самой? Чтобы уйти тихо, без притворных слез?

«Если вас интересует судьба истинного короля, вашего отца…»

Катия развернула зажатую в руке записку, и взгляд зацепился именно за эту строку. Сердце подпрыгнуло и словно упало в пропасть. Катия не могла сообразить, как у неё оказалось это послание. Конечно же! её передала одна из родственниц барона. Катия откинула прошение на столик, посчитав его мелочным и неуместным в такое время. Потом, даже не задумываясь, подобрала: видимо, любопытство живучее надежды, но то, что она прочла, было подобно грому среди ясного неба.

«Если вас интересует судьба истинного короля, вашего отца, найдите способ остаться в полдень в вашей комнате в одиночестве. Ваши друзья близко».


	6. Chapter 6

«Не бойся. За стенами Камелота у тебя есть друзья».

Нельзя было серьезно воспринимать тот горячечный бред во время родов. Но слишком уж много случилось совпадений: отец, Артур, друзья за стенами Камелота… А времени на размышление почти не оставалось.

Если это ловушка, проверка её верности Артуру, и она в неё попадется, то, так или иначе, она уже всё равно почти мертва.

Если есть хоть маленький шанс увидеть отца — она не может его упустить.

Пока оставалось загадкой, как «ее друзья» смогут проникнуть к ней в комнату, но Катии вдруг стало легче. Как будто в неё влили новые жизненные силы.

Таинственная знакомая Артура могла ходить сквозь стены. Зато некоторые обитатели замка могли эти стены отодвигать. Ровно в полдень отодвинулась портьера и оттуда, где должна была быть глухая стена, появились две женщины.

Одну из них — невысокую, с отвисшими щеками, и черными, курчавыми как у овечки волосами — Катия знала, и даже вспомнила её имя — Беатриса. Вторая, молоденькая миловидная девушка, была одета гораздо скромнее, держалась позади, в руках у неё был довольно внушительный узел.

— Вам нужно торопиться, — взяла все в свои руки Беатриса. — Вас ждут.

— Я никуда не пойду, пока вы мне все не объясните, — воспротивилась Катия, в то время как спутница Беатрисы наскоро развязала свою суму и разложила на кровати нехитрую одежду горожанки: платье, тунику, покрывало. — Рассказывайте все немедленно! Или я позову стражу.

— Вы не хотите увидеть отца? — всплеснула руками Беатриса.

Такой наглый шантаж едва не сыграл против заговорщицы. От Катии требовали веры, не предоставляя доказательств. Было бы так глупо, так наивно поддаться на провокацию, тем более после покушения. Вспышка возмущения подстегнула болезнь. Как будто невидимый великан грубо сжал внутренности одной рукой, а другой стиснул голову беспомощной жертвы, пытаясь расколоть как орех. Не выдержав, Катия схватилась за спинку кресла в поисках опоры, а голову опустила вниз, пытаясь поймать как можно больше воздуха. Помимо воли, она сделала шаг к кровати, чтобы если упасть, то не на твердый пол. Целостная Катия как будто распалась на две половины. Благоразумная половина твердила: «Не нужно никуда идти, все, что ты сейчас хочешь, остаться здесь, упасть в кровать и наконец уснуть. За стенами замка никого нет». Безумная же половина вопила: «Ты же не хочешь умереть в этом замке».

— Что с вами? — насторожилась Беатриса.

— Если вы действительно посланник моего отца, вы должны знать нечто, что должно меня убедить… — медленно, чеканя слова, процедила Катия, все еще не поднимая головы.

— Когда вы виделись с ним последний раз, он вам сказал: «Просто живи».

Это действительно были его последние слова. Никто не мог их знать, кроме Катии и короля Вортигерна. Сомнений больше не оставалось. Он жив! Он ждет её! Все остальное не имело значения.

Предвкушение встречи, которую она ждала так долго, что даже устала от ожидания и смирилась, подействовало как бодрящее лекарство. Одна мысль, что скоро она окажется в объятиях отца, подняла её на ноги. Катия позволила переодеть себя как ребенка. Если леди Беатриса и понимала, что с королевой что-то не так, то виду не подавала и только раз нахмурилась, заметив ту самую злополучную рану. Беатриса торопилась, но когда Катия уже полностью была облачена и готова к вылазке, дверь неожиданно открылась.

— Я принесла вам молока. Вы ведь с вечера ни к чему не прикоснулись, — тихоня Гарет, после того, как пробыла чуть ли не целый день с королевой, помогая выхаживать короля, необычно осмелела. Она решила действовать не согласно установленным приличиям, а согласно собственным побуждениям, и ослушалась приказа оставить королеву в покое. Теперь из-за её доброты или же желания наконец-то заслужить расположение королевы, все присутствующие оказались в неловком положении. Она крутила головой, пялясь то на внезапных, невесть откуда взявшихся гостей Катии, то на неё саму в странном для неё наряде, сжимала в руках кувшин и только несколько долгих мгновений спустя. — А что вы здесь делаете?

Самым простым и естественным разрешением ситуации было бы связать девчонку, только это отняло бы много времени, да и шум бы мог привлечь и других любопытных. Не веря, что удастся обмануть шпионку, Катия попробовала схитрить.

— Эта добрая женщина вызвалась показать знахарку, которая умеет выводить яды…

— Я пойду с вами! — решительно заявила Гарет.

— Тогда накинь хотя бы мой дорожный плащ, — велела Катия. Хоть теперь фрейлина выглядела богаче госпожи, но это не имело никакого значения. Разговоры утомляли, и Катия уже начала сомневаться, сможет ли найти силы добраться до отца, не свалившись в беспамятстве.

Нажав на один из камней в стене, Беатрис отодвинула засов. Катия ожидала долгого туннеля и темноты, однако пройдя несколько шагов и отодвинув еще один хитроумный засов, они оказались в галерее. Беатрис пожелала им удачи и отпустила. её служанка Анна провела их через черный ход во двор. Там уже стояла обыкновенная крестьянская телега, на которой в замок, видимо, привозили молоко или муку. Возле неё стояли два работника. Чувства Катии были притуплены, поэтому она не успела ни удивиться, ни испугаться, что их обнаружили.

Один из мужчин шагнул к Гарет и чуть склонился:

— Миледи…

— Ты ошибся, — сказал второй и сделал шаг к Катии, а она к нему. Она знала этого человека — он всегда находился при отце. Такой надежный, рассудительный, утончённый. Катия даже была немного влюблена в него.

— Лорд Мерсия…

— Девочка…

Катия без всякого смущения позволила обнять себя.

— А отец? Где он? Что произошло? — бормотала Катия, прижимаясь к его груди.

— Ты скоро все узнаешь, — лорд Мерсия осторожно отстранил Катию, приподнял, усадил на повозку.

И тут приглушенным писком напомнила о себе Гарет. Спутник Мерсии одной рукой прижимал хрупкую девушку к себе, сдерживая сопротивление, другой закрывал ей рот.

— Что с этой делать? — пальцы мужчины впились в щеки беззащитной Гарет. Он был довольно крупный, и хрупкая девушка на его фоне была как муха в лапах паука. Вот сейчас он всего лишь повернет кисть — и шея Гарет хрустнет, ломаясь.

— Она со мной! Не причиняйте ей вреда! — потребовала Катия. — Свяжите, заткните, прикройте глаза — но оставьте мне.

— Ты же не сбежишь? Не будешь звать на помощь? — говорил Мерсия.

Как могла, Гарет попыталась показать, что принимает условие: замычала, попыталась кивнуть головой. Катия не доверяла бы такой покладистости. На месте Гарет, она бы не упустила возможности сбежать, схватить заговорщиков, насолить обидчице.

Несмотря на заверения Гарет, ей сунули в рот кляп и стянули ремнем запястья. Однако она успела шепнуть Катии:

— Чтобы ни случилось, я с вами. Я вас не оставлю, — это звучало совсем не как угроза, но Катии было все равно.

Мерсия, предупредив, что так надо для их безопасности, прикрыл девушек соломой и мешковиной. Было бы чего пугаться, но у Катии возникло неприятное ощущение, словно её могильную яму засыпали первым пластом земли. Ей бы хотелось найти какое-то более удобное положение, чтобы не прекратить, а хотя бы уменьшить боль, кромсавшую её тело, но любое движение превращалось в пытку. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что своим безрассудным побегом она сожгла мосты. Для новой власти и отец, и его друзья — враги. Но если для них с Артуром единственная возможность спастись — чудо, то, что это, как не возвращение короля Вортигерна. Истинного короля, который должен по праву занять свой трон. Он мудр, и он что-нибудь придумает. Катия — его единственная дочь и наследница. Артур — её муж. Сэр Бедивер был прав в том, что их брак может разрешить многое. В том числе, свести на нет зреющую гражданскую войну…

Так наивно думала она до того, как оказалась в телеге. Ничего не изменилось. Просто, имея перед собой цель, Катия могла хоть как-то справляться со своим телом, которое все меньше и меньше слушалось её. Тьма и лежачее положение сделали свое дело — боль победила. Из всех хлипких обоснований для побега осталось только одно — обнять отца хотя бы напоследок. Осталось только убаюкать боль неравномерными толчками телеги, поймав хоть какой-то их ритм. Это почти удавалось, и это было почти тот покой и постоянство, которого Катии так не хватало в последний год.

Не то, чтобы она начала привыкать к поездке, просто не думала, что ей может стать хуже, чем было. Когда же телега остановилась и мешковину сняли, оказалось, что проклятый яд обездвижил её тело.

Голоса окружающих звучали так, словно они находились где-то за дверью — глухо, хотя они находились рядом. И среди этих голосов не было того, ради которого Катия отправилась в рискованное путешествие.

— Отец? Где он?

— Очнулась, — это говорил седобородый северянин, тот самый, что был послом викингов при дворе Вортигерна, а потом Артура. — Что с нею? Решил привести моему королю заразу, чтобы его убить? — не скрывал злости северянин.

Видимо, Катия все-таки умудрилась уснуть и многое пропустила. Гарет уже успели развязать. Теперь она сидела в головах королевы, а её колени служили Катии вместо подушки.

Мужчины спорили. Мерсия, оказывается, не выполнил какой-то договор, и этот договор касался Катии. Все, что она слышала, казалось ей бредом. её продали чужому королю, как залог за его могучих воинов. И это сделал её отец…

— Все будет хорошо… Я никому не позволю Вас обидеть, — шептала Гарет, приглаживая волосы Катии, а голос её дрожал.

— Эй! А ты случайно не девчонка с Веселого моста в Лондиниуме? — зацепил её один из мужчин. Катия почувствовала, как напряглась Гарет, но все-таки сквозь зубы ему ответила, прошипела как рассерженная кошка:

— Ты ошибся. Даже не знаю, о чем ты говоришь…

Северянин хмыкнул, не поверил, пошел и что-то шепнул предводителю. О чем они еще совещались, Катия не слышала. Мерсия вроде был недоволен, но, в конце концов, смирился. И наконец-то Катии и её фрейлине вынесли приговор.

— Ты поедешь с нами! — заявил седобородый Гарет. — Шлюха, сумевшая притвориться благородной дамой, сойдет и за принцессу.

Гарет слегка сжала плечо Катии.

— Нет! Я никуда не пойду!

— А если я пущу кровь твоей хозяйке, а потом тебе? Так будет убедительней? Нам не нужны свидетели, детка. Мордашка у тебя смазливая — моему королю понравится.

— Мы так не договаривались! — заявил Мерсия, и его люди тесным кругом обступили телегу.

— Мы не договаривались, что ты привезешь мне дохлую принцессу.

Люди седобородого обнажили мечи. Защитников Катии было гораздо меньше, чтобы действительно отстоять её и Гарет, но настроены они были решительно. Северяне тоже не собирались уступать.

— Соглашайся ехать с ними, – уговаривала Катия подругу по несчастью. — Веди себя достойно, как если бы ты была мной.

— Нет! — противилась Гарет.

— Я все равно уже почти мертва. Это яд, такой же, что у Артура… — как легко было проявлять великодушие, зная, что от тебя уже ничего не зависит.

— Нет! — Гарет попыталась закрыть Катию собой. Она действительно плакала, и плакала так искренне, что Катия поверила, что это не притворство.

Лязг мечей обозначил начало стычки, наблюдать за которой у Катии не было ни возможности, ни желания. Отчаявшись, она закрыла глаза, ожидая свой удар милосердия, который навсегда прекратит её муки. И тут её подхватили. Гарет заорала так, словно увидела монстра. Где-то совсем рядом кто-то крикнул:

— Принцесса исчезла!

Похититель действовал нагло и самоуверенно. Кто он и что происходило, Катия не могла увидеть, так как, прижимая её к себе, он просто укутал её в свой плащ, прикрыв даже голову.

— Тише, — шепнул он. — Я не причиню вреда.


	7. Chapter 7

Голос у него был молодой и приятный. Катия решила послушаться незнакомца. Чтобы он ни означал — спасение или погибель, — он был её единственным шансом. К тому же, хоть перед смертью она желала раскрыть его тайну: как он заставил всех ослепнуть, почему ни враги, ни сомнительные друзья их не заметили.

Неся Катию как ценный груз, незнакомец двигался бесшумно, плутал, наверное, обходя разъяренных воинов, иногда останавливался. Потом, видимо, они вышли с поля сражения, поскольку шаг похитителя стал ровным. Наконец незнакомец опустил Катию на землю, бережно прислонив к дереву.

— Уже скоро, моя госпожа, — сказал незнакомец.

Катия собралась с силами и подняла голову, но не увидела ничего, кроме неизвестно откуда взявшегося тумана. Что было странно: они не так долго шли, чтобы совсем удалиться от места схватки, но никаких звуков, кроме биения собственного сердца, Катия, как ни прислушивалась, не обнаружила.

— Ты призрак? — почему-то она даже не удивилась.

— Нет, — голос его зазвенел веселыми нотками. — Весь фокус — в нем. — Мгновение — и он предстал перед Катией в полный рост, а в руках у него был плащ. С одной стороны он был белоснежным, с другой — черным как уголь. — Всего лишь плащ Падаэна.

— А вы и есть тот самый Падаэн? — улыбка получилась вымученной и натянутой. Незнакомец это заметил, потому что стал очень серьезным.

— Я всего лишь Ланцелот. И нам нужно торопиться.

Он накинул плащ белой стороной вверх и в этот раз не исчез. Потом, не спрашивая разрешения, поднял Катию на ноги, очень бесцеремонно обнял и прикрыл плащом.

— Как вы смеете? — спросила Катия скорее устало, чем возмущенно.

— Потом я рассыплюсь тысячей извинений, побрею голову, приму самое страшное наказание, но пока просто поверьте и делайте так, как я прошу: закройте глаза и сделайте несколько шагов со мной.

Катия сомневалась, что у неё это получится, но вдруг сама обнаружила, что под чудесным плащом и боль утихла, и дышать стало легче, и ноги стали слушаться. Первый шаг был неуверенным, но Ланцелот её никуда не торопил. На втором шаге она едва поборола искушение открыть глаза. Она сделала это после третьего шага.

Она как будто бы преодолела тысячи миль и оказалась совсем в другом краю. Перед Катией открывался величественный город: мощеные камнем улицы, аккуратные домики, увитые плющом, маленькие садики возле них. И яркий солнечный свет с безупречно-синего неба, от которого даже стало резать глаза. Катии было так легко, что казалось, если она оттолкнется и подпрыгнет, то может даже взлететь. Ничего подобного вытворять она не собиралась. Тем более приветствовать их с Ланцелотом или же просто удовлетворить своё любопытство высыпали, наверное, все жители городка.

Ланцелот все еще держал над Катией плащ, закрывая от солнечных лучей и любопытных глаз, но теперь уже не прикасаясь, а на вытянутой и согнутой руке. Из-за этого Катия не могла видеть в полной мере, куда они идут, и ей было немного страшно или волнительно. Была опасность или её не было, была ли она пленницей или гостьей, Катия предпочитала держаться поближе к своему похитителю. Волшебные сны иногда могут обратиться кошмаром. Потому, когда к Катии из толпы выскочила девочка, она шарахнулась, как испуганная лошадь. У девочки в руках был не нож, а всего лишь венок из синих цветов. Катия преклонила колени и позволила надеть себе его на голову как корону.

— Это — мир мертвых? — осторожно продолжала она расспросы.

— Это — Авалон, Катия, моя прекрасная дева Камелота.

Что она могла сказать в ответ на такую осведомленность о её делах?

— Оу… — однако она не могла позволить себе долго пребывать в изумлении и молчать. — И в каком же краю находится ваш чудесный… город?

— Везде и одновременно нигде, — уклончиво ответил Ланцелот.

Катия уже начинала понимать, куда он её ведет — к высокому белоснежному замку с острыми шпилями.

Хозяйкой замка, а также некоронованной королевой Авалона, оказалась леди Вивиан — очень красивая, стройная, неземная. Катия так и не смогла определить, сколько же ей лет. На лице и на руках её не было ни единой морщинки. Стан был гибким, а движения — плавными. Но взгляд её ледяных голубых глаз был покровительственно-мудрым, что совсем не свойственно пылкой юности. Еще Ланцелот называл её матушкой. Кроме того, спаситель Катии сообщил, что леди Вивиан известна и в крае Катии как Озерная Леди.

— Правда? — это прозвище Катии ни о чем не говорило, но ради вежливости она предпочла изобразить радостное изумление. Она так и не смогла прочитать по слишком спокойному лицу леди Вивиан, рада она или нет тому, что её сын притащил какую-то чужестранку. Но то, что её присутствию здесь рад Ланцелот, не вызывало никаких сомнений. Не хорошо было говорить так по отношению к собственному спасителю, но Катии он радовался как щенок — появлению хозяина. У неё же самой была прекрасная возможность узнать его получше, и пока она находила в нём только достоинства и никаких недостатков. Он был не просто хорош, а красив так, что дух захватывало: бледное идеальное лицо в обрамлении черных ровных волос. Его лицо напоминало бы статуи римлян, если бы он не улыбался своей белозубой улыбкой и не подмигивал вишнево-черными глазами, точный цвет Катия хотела определить, но не могла: в ответ на каждый её пристальный взгляд Ланцелот прищуривался и отворачивал голову. Однако в этом она не видела кокетства, просто игра, как она играла детстве с… Гвидром…

От этого воспоминания стало слишком тяжело и неуютно. И Ланцелот заметил изменение её настроения.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — сказал он и преподнес еще один сюрприз.

Оказывается, для неё уже была приготовлена комната. Там было все, что нравилось Катии: огромная клетка с певчими птицами, вода с лепестками роз, ваза с персиками, а также книжка с яркими картинками и описаниями дивных зверей.

— Если пожелаешь, то некоторых из них ты сможешь увидеть и даже покормить с руки, — пообещал Ланцелот.

— Когда же? — поинтересовалась Катия.

— Как только Мерлин вылечит тебя. Сейчас твоя болезнь только замерла, но не исчезла.

— Вот как… – все оказалось не так уж и радужно для Катии в этом веселом краю. Она помимо воли прикоснулась к царапине. Та не болела, но никуда не делась.

Ланцелот, приняв молчание Катии за признак усталости, извинился и покинул её на время, но оставил свой плащ, посоветовав накинуть его темной стороной вниз. Так будет безопаснее, заявил он, и яд не будет дальше распространяться. Катия заверила, что не снимет его и даже укроется им, если приляжет вздремнуть.

Успокоенный, Ланцелот ушел. Катия же дождалась, пока его шаги стихнут, просчитала до полста, а дальше действительно накинула на себя плащ, но черной стороной кверху. Если она правильно поняла его свойства, то она должна была стать невидимой. Пока что она не планировала побег, а желала осмотреться. Все здесь было странным и подозрительным, те же персики в начале весны. Хотя в Авалоне было тепло как в мае.

Катия осторожно приоткрыла дверь, за ней никого не оказалось. Можно было спокойно выскользнуть наружу, что она и сделала. Она немного погуляла по замку и, к своему удивлению, не обнаружила ни других обитателей, ни слуг. И все-таки замок не выглядел запущенным. Потом она спустилась вниз и, пройдя небольшой двор, нашла сад и убедилась, что странный город Авалон не подчиняется законам природы.

Здесь днем пел соловей. Здесь рядом цвели нежные крокусы и шиповник, хотя цвести им было положено в разное время. А в шиповнике Катия нашла еще одну странность: на кусте не было ни единой колючки. От исследования шиповника Катию отвлекла чья-то тяжелая поступь и вздохи. Она сама задержала дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя, и замерла. По каменной дорожке, опираясь на клюку, шел старик. Каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, и он кряхтел и стонал на ходу. Плащ работал — старик прошел мимо Катии и даже не обернулся. А вот в правильном городе Авалоне действительно было не все так безупречно. Этот старик имел доступ в королевский сад, но у него были худые карманы. Что-то выпало из одного из них и покатилось к ногам Катии. Это было простое колечко. Из любопытства Катия подняла его, но не нашла ничего примечательного. Хотя даже если бы оно было драгоценным, нехорошо было бы обкрадывать старика. Можно было бы, пользуясь невидимостью, снова положить его в карман рассеянного бедолаги. Только где гарантия, что он снова его не обронит? Тем более, Катии выпал хороший шанс распросить об этом мире кого-то, кроме Ланцелота, который если не врал, то наверняка старался приукрасить достоинства своей родины.

Скинув плащ, Катия крикнула старику:

— Подождите! Вы потеряли!

— А ты нашла? Значит, оно твое, — не оборачиваясь и не сбавляя шаг ответил старик.

Меньше всего Катии хотелось, чтобы потом люди, которых она не знала, обвинили её в мелочности или воровстве. Она быстро подбежала старику и вдруг заметила, что не такой уж он и немощный. Шел он вальяжно, на палку не опирался, а чертил какие-то знаки в задумчивости, спина его была ровной, а возраст трудно было определить из-за длинной густой бороды и косматых волос, закрывавших лицо. Но волосы были абсолютно седыми, так что хоть в этом Катия не ошиблась, а вот в другом глаза снова подвели. Когда она раскрыла ладонь, то обнаружила, что кольцо не такое уж и простое, так как на нём были выгравированны затейливые узоры.

— Что это? — Катия переводила изумленный взгляд то на кольцо, то на старика.

— Удивлена, что с виду простая вещь, поднятая из грязи, может оказаться сокровищем? Ты же и сама все поняла, не так ли…

У Катии вдруг даже дыхание перехватило. Старик словно говорил об Артуре. И сердце сжалось: как он там, жив ли…

— Он жив. О нём есть, кому позаботиться, — старик своим заявлением заставил Катию встрепенуться. Как он понял, о чем она думает? А чтец мыслей тем временем продолжал сыпать загадками. — Странно, что Нимуэ не заметила на тебе печать смерти. Старик прикоснулся ладонью к плечу Катии, как раз к тому месту, где была рана. По телу Катии прошла сначала холодная волна из острых льдинок, потом горячая — из жгучих искр. — Возвращайся к себе, — приказал старик.

Не то, чтобы осознанно, а вроде мимо её воли ноги Катии принесли её в комнату с птицами и персиками. Тело само припало к кровати. Это не было неприятно, но просто странно. Как будто её душа стала вместилищем в другом сосуде и просто наблюдала. Единственное, над чем Катия смогла взять контроль, — это скрутиться клубочком и крепко обнять подушку.

Утром Катия обнаружила кое-что новое, но кое-что пропало. От этого пропавшего — роковой царапины — она с удовольствием избавилась. Зато кольцо старика каким-то образом оказалось на её пальце. И оно пришлось ей ровно в пору.

– Значит, ты уже познакомилась с Мерлином? — спросил позже Ланцелот.

Он сделал вид, что немного расстроен, ведь он лично хотел показать гостье красоты Авалона. Катия согласилась, но с условием, что он расскажет, как ему удалось быть настолько осведомленным об её жизни и интересах.

Вот так она узнала еще об одном сокровище Авалона — озере Атму, предсказывающем судьбу.

— Когда бы я ни смотрел в его воды, там была ты… Ты — моя судьба.

Такое заявление не могло не польстить. И, конечно же, она не могла уступить соблазну самой заглянуть туда.

Сначала на водяной глади она видела только отражения себя и Ланцелота. Она уже готова была упрекнуть спасителя в неудачном розыгрыше, когда вода потемнела. Очень медленно там стали проступать образы: мужчина, девушка… Он обнимал ее, а в руке сжимал нож. Катия узнала отца и себя. Она очень ярко помнила момент, когда последний раз видела отца. Вот только и не подозревала, что он собирался ее убить.

Катия не сдерживала слезы, когда снова услышала: «Просто живи». Ланцелот попытался утешить ее, обнять, но она отстранилась и смотрела дальше.

Отец оставил ее, но когда он выходил из комнаты, Катия заметила тень, метнувшуюся от двери. Отец спускался в какие-то пещеры, о существовании которых под Камелотом Катия даже не представляла. За ним направился и стоявший под дверью человек. Когда он вышел на свет, оказалось, что это лорд Мерсия.

Король Вортигерн сделал шаг и погрузился в темную воду. Лорд Мерсия едва не кинулся к нему, но замер в испуге. Что-то чудовищное утаскивало его господина вниз.

— Вот откуда он знал, что говорил мне отец в тот вечер. И он знал, что отец мертв… Ты понимаешь, отец не хотел, чтобы заговорщики его казнили. Он предпочел гордость позору, — плакала Катия и делилась горем, которое переливало через край. Ланцелот держал ее за руку и слушал, но когда Катия попыталась снова взглянуть в озерную воду, остановил ее:

— На сегодня хватит…

Настроения для прогулки не было, потому ее решили отложить на завтра.

На следующий день стояла прекрасная солнечная погода, хотя Катия подозревала, что на Авалоне — всегда так. Ланцелот выполнял свое обещание показать Катии чудеса, она же свое — спрятать глубоко тяжелые воспоминания. Для конной прогулки Катии запрягли прекрасную, спокойную, тонконогую, белоснежную кобылку с голубыми глазами. Конь Ланцелота был несколько крупнее, серый в яблоках, но тоже спокойный и послушный. Хотя по тому, как он пытался заигрывать с кобылой Катии, покусывая ее, когда предоставлялась возможность, можно было предположить, что он имеет на нее виды. Как, видимо, и Ланцелот на гостью. Он вел себя очень деликатно, но все-таки позволил себе одну вольность.

Леса Авалона только на первый взгляд напоминали леса Англии. Здесь было столько неведомых ранее Катии растений — с разлогими или резными листьями, яркими цветами или сочными фруктами, которые так и хотелось съесть, только Катия сомневалась, съедобны ли они. Ланцелот заверил, что она не разочаруется новым опытом. Зная местную флору, по дороге он срывал для Катии то один, то другой фрукт, так что вскоре они смогли устроить небольшой пикник. В качестве подстилки использовали всё тот же плащ Ланцелота. Спутника Катии совсем не волновало, что он может испачкаться соком или травой, или чем-то ещё. Ланцелот вызвался покормить гостью, разрезав фрукт, похожий на грушу, только необычного темно-синего цвета, протянул его Катии, но игриво отдернул руку, когда она попыталась его взять. Он поднес кусочек к губам девушки, а она, все еще под впечатлением насыщенной прогулки и приятного общества, позволила себя покормить. Для дегустации следующего фрукта Ланцелот предложил Катии закрыть глаза, чтобы лучше ощутить вкус. У Катии было так легко на душе и так приятно было доверять кому-то, что она поддержала развлечение, не находя в нем ничего предосудительного. Сначала в ее рот действительно отправился кусочек фрукта. Он был очень сочным и сладким, совсем немного напоминал любимые персики, но был чуть более терпким.

— А вот теперь — что-то особенное, — было бы смешно ожидать, что вместо лакомства Ланцелот подсунет ей, например, червя. Потому без ожидания подвоха она послушалась его и приподняла лицо в ожидании. Ее губ осторожно коснулось что-то мягкое. Катия не отличалась терпением, когда дело касалось сладостей, поэтому она чуть лизнула новое угощение, но обнаружила, что оно совершенно несъедобно. Она открыла глаза и подтвердила догадку. Её взгляд столкнулся с взглядом Ланцелота. Он сразу же выпрямился, как будто ничего не случилось и предупредил гневный вопль Катии: «Да как ты смеешь» шутливыми извинениями.

— Каюсь! Каюсь! Но ты такая сладкая, что трудно удержаться! — Ланселот вел себя как мальчишка, пойманный на шалости, осознающий, но совсем не признающий свою вину. Он пытался сдержать улыбку, а Катия не собиралась злиться, наоборот, хотела скорее забыть о неловкой ситуации.

— Ты обещал показать зверей.

— Они пока тебя боятся. Чувствуют чужака, но очень скоро ты сможешь любоваться и кормить их, сколько пожелаешь, — Ланцелот беззаботно развалился на боку, подпирая подбородок локтем.

Уже не раз Катия убеждалась, что за любые блага нужно платить. Гостеприимство Авалона не беспредельно, и все ниточки ведут к благосклонности Ланцелота. Она, может быть, и согласна была уступить не сердцем, но разумом, только следовало выторговать для себя еще одну самую важную уступку. Для Катии пикник превратился в самые важные переговоры в ее жизни, и она сделала первый шаг осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду:

— Это ничего. Но хорошо бы приручить их до появления Морганы.

Ланцелот не отвечал. Тогда Катия аккуратно сделала следующий шаг:

— Моя дочь… — За что она винила себя больше всего – так это за то, что она отказалась, пока они были единым целым. Если ее судьба — жить с принцем Авалона, то единственное ее условие — он должен принять ее дочь.

— Прости, но ей здесь не место, — прозвучал приговор. Ланцелот не отворачивался, но и не смотрел на Катию.

— Если хочешь любить меня, полюби мою дочь, — она не ожидала, что так скоро придется выдвигать собственные условия и открываться.

— Я готов, но это совсем другое. Ты пока не поймешь. Наверное, нам уже пора домой.

С этим Катия не могла не согласиться. В этот день она открыла еще один фокус Авалона: как далеко бы ты ни отдалился от дома, стоило развернуться — и ты окажешься на самой кратчайшей дороге к своей вотчине. Только могла ли она считать Белый Замок своим домом?

Когда Катии удалось избавиться от общества Ланцелота, она снова отправилась к озеру предсказаний.

— Покажи мне мою дочь! Покажи мне Артура! — просила она. Но озеро отображало ей нечто жуткое и страшное.

Детей вырывали из рук матерей. Некоторые женщины так отважно пытались отстоять своих отпрысков, что прощались с жизнью… Она видела мальчишку лет шести, которого едва смогли оторвать от тела мертвой матери и бросили в клетку. Благодаря продолговатой родинке на щеке, он был довольно приметным. Потом Катия видела корабли, на которые грузили живой товар. Потом другие корабли с хищными зверями на носах и яркими парусами приставали к этому берегу. Потом были воины, численность которых сосчитать было невозможно. Они шли вперед как неумолимая стихия или кара Божия: насилуя, убивая, сжигая на своем пути все. Один из воинов второпях насладился надругательством над пленной девушкой и передал ее по жребию следующему побратиму. Он был очень молод — борода только начинала расти и еще не прикрывала родинку-полумесяц на его щеке.

— Зачем им нужна была тысяча мальчиков? Почему именно мальчиков?

— Стань моим мечом.

Одновременно прозвучали слова Катии и ее отца.

— Если останешься здесь — тебе нечего бояться Великой армии, — произнёс над ухом Катии голос вполне реальный, а не внушаемый озером. Она вздрогнула и, обернувшись, узнала Мерлина.

— А куда я отсюда денусь — прекрасная, но все же тюрьма, — не очень вежливо отозвалась Катия.

— А ты разве пыталась сбежать? И что это: твое желание или каприз рассерженной девочки, получившей отказ? — за бородой не видно было, гневается ли маг или насмехается.

Вот Катия после его слов гневалась. Или же была на грани того, чтобы нарушить правила приличий и высказать старику нечто колкое и наверняка неразумное. Она сжала кулаки, как будто готовясь к драке, но большой палец зацепил два кольца — то, которое ей подарил Мерлин, и то, которое надел на неё Артур, назвав своей женой.

— Если Артур мертв, я должна быть с дочерью.

— Почему ты решила, что он мертв?

Видимо, всеведущий Мерлин не всё знал о событиях в обычном мире.

— Почему же тогда озеро не показывает его мне?

— Может, потому что ты плохо смотришь?


End file.
